L arcobaleno
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Tsuna, príncipe doncel de una pequeña pero prospera nación situada en un archipiélago en las cálidas aguas claras del sur, ha sido comprometido (a sus quince años de edad) en matrimonio con el general Reborn de L arcobaleno en las frías tierras al norte del gran continente. Podrán el callado pero decidido Tsunayoshi y el serio pero pícaro Reborn enamorarse en paz?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de estos personajes, solo la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

 _Archipiélago Namimori, Isla central._

El sol brillaba sobre una gran isla en medio de un mar tropical.

Niños corrían divertidos a orillas del mar, las madres y padres que los acompañaban cargaban grandes cestas llenas de los bienes que el océano les brindo sobre sus hombros y cabezas, miraban a sus retoños con sonrisas que iluminaban sus caras y en sus ojos brillaba una felicidad tal que se llevaba su cansancio. En el puerto y los muelles los pescadores bajaban su más fresca mercancía para venderla en el mercado mientras aun pudiera moverse si era posible. En los huertos más al norte de la isla se recogían frutos y verduras de la temporada con cuidado y esmero para llevarlos también al mercado. Los granjeros llevaban leche y miel frescas en vasijas de cerámica que sus mujeres horneaban y decoraban con maestría.

El mercado en sí era grande y bullicioso, lonas de colores decoraban las calles y pasillos, exhibiciones de finas telas, joyería, alimento, armas y demás insumo para los habitantes y visitantes que pasaban por el lugar, todos siendo capaces de encontrar lo que vinieron a buscar.

Más allá del mercado, antes de los huertos y las granjas, sobre la colina más alta casi al centro de la isla, construido con una cadencia tal que parecía haber sido tallado por la naturaleza misma sobre la colina, se erigía una gran villa, la liza roca de los muros exteriores ligeramente cubiertos por los arboles tropicales era de color blanco, unas amplias escaleras de aquella misma roca bajaban hasta la plaza principal, las dos enormes puertas que resguardaban la entrada a la villa se veían pesadas y robustas, eran de una madera oscura y dura, tallados en la cara exterior de las puertas había un par de leones enfrentados mutuamente, ambos de pie en sus patas traseras, las delanteras las tenían alzadas y una expresión fiera en sus rostros, pero lo más importante de esas puertas era que siempre estaban abiertas para los ciudadanos.

La blanca y gran villa era hogar de los regentes del archipiélago, la isla donde nos encontramos siendo la más grande de dicho conjunto de islas que se conectaban por medio de estrechos canales de agua salada por los cuales se podía navegar con facilidad, algunas islas estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que solo se necesitaba esperar a que la marea bajara para poder cruzar a otra isla, algunas tenían macizos puentes de la misma roca blanca por los cuales podían pasar hasta tres carretas a lo ancho, claro que cuando había aviso de tormenta o la marea era especialmente alta se prohibía el paso o navegación, son una nación pequeña pero no una nación de idiotas.

Volviendo a la villa, justo en el centro había un gran patio que era rodeado por los pasillos que se perdían bajo la sombra de gruesos pilares y techos altos, la tierra era fina y volaba con facilidad con los vientos fuertes, en el centro de dicho patio dos figuras frente a frente se encontraban, la distancia que las separaba era de unos cuantos metros. Se trata de dos jóvenes, el primero tiene un aspecto más tosco, su corto cabello negro tenía una textura explosiva y desarreglada, su ceño fruncido en concentración, sus oscuros ojos estaban enfocados únicamente en la persona frente a él, a su lado una gran espada con doble filo de aspecto pesado estaba firmemente clavada en el suelo. El otro muchacho tenía un aspecto más delicado, sus anti-gravitatorios y abundantes cabellos de color avellana tenían un aire suave y se mecían delicadamente con el susurro del viento, sus grandes ojos castaños brillaban dorados a la luz del sol, su ceño ligeramente fruncido en concentración, sus pequeñas manos enfundadas por unos guantes de cuero con los dedos al aire. Ambos tenían la piel como besada por el sol, tersa y bellamente bronceada, ambos usaban un pantalón semi-holgado de color claro, la tela ligera, en sus pies sandalias de piel amarradas a los tobillos. El más alto tenía unas contadas y pequeñas cicatrices en los brazos, el cuello y el torso, pero no es nada que no desaparecerá en los años venideros. Varios curiosos ya se habían reunido alrededor del par para ver la confrontación, ya fuera desde los pasillos de la villa o sentados sobre árboles y/o rocas, entre los curiosos había un par que resaltaba, un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre era alto, su corto y ondulado cabello de color rubio brillante, sus ojos de color chocolate con destellos dorados a la luz, su piel bronceada pero aun así tersa, usaba una túnica de tela ligera color blanco con detalles bordados en dorado en la zona del cuello y en las cortas mangas, desde el lado izquierdo de su cuello iniciaban una serie de tatuajes que descendían por el lado izquierdo de su hombro, espalda y hasta su antebrazo izquierdo, sus muñecas tenían una pulsera de oro en cada una, sus sandalias de cuero de amarraban a lo largo de sus tobillos, en su cadera evitando que la túnica se abriera estaba amarrada una tela color naranja con intrincados nudos que le daban un toque artístico, de esta tela colgaban una daga enfundada, una espada mediana y un látigo enroscado, en su mano izquierda se podía notar un grueso anillo de oro alrededor del dedo anular.

La dama era una buena cabeza más baja que su acompañante, su cabello lacio y brillante de un oscuro tono verde-azul que le llagaba al inicio de la espalda, un par de pequeñas e intrincadas trenzas iniciaban a cada lado de sus sienes y se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos azules cual zafiros tenían una luz gentil, debajo del ojo izquierdo tenía una especie de marca en la forma de una pequeña flor de cinco pétalos de color naranja, ella usaba una túnica suelta de la misma tela blanca y ligera que su acompañante, bordados dorados en el cuello y al final de las anchas y largas mangas que casi le cubren por completo las manos, usaba unas zapatillas sencillas y cómodas de tela un poco más gruesa y de color naranja, en la mano izquierda también tenía una alianza a juego con la del rubio alrededor de su dedo anular, su vientre abultado, claramente a la espera de una vida nueva.

Ambos tenían la mirada en el menudo castaño, ligeras sonrisas en sus rostros.

El castaño y el más alto cerraron los ojos por un momento y con respeto inclinaron ligeramente sus cabezas en dirección del otro mientras juntaban las manos en un ademan de rezo, los dedos manteniéndose separados, la punta de los dedos pulgares tocando en medio de las cejas, duraron unos segundos en esa posición y finalmente bajaron las manos y abrieron los ojos.

De repente, en un movimiento más rápido que un parpadeo el más alto tomo el mango de su espada con ambas manos, la alzo y la abanico con fuerza en dirección del castaño, el peso de la espada jalando consigo a su portador, un movimiento planeado.

El castaño de movió con rapidez y con un golpe de la palma de su mano izquierda desvió la punta de la pesada espada. La espada se desvió pero el más alto entonces salto aprovechando el efecto de látigo de la espada y lanzo una fuerte patada, el castaño tomo la pierna que le fue lanzada y la alzo desviando la patada al cielo, el más alto entonces alzo su otra pierna y casi logra darle en la barbilla al castaño pero este lo esquivo por un milímetro, la punta de la pesada espada volvió a ser incrustada en el suelo como punto de soporte, el castaño arremetió con un golpe al abdomen de su oponente, pero el más alto aún tenía un agarre firme en el mango y lo uso para alzarse fuera del alcanza del castaño, el castaño entendió que debía deshacer el agarre del más alto en su espada si esperaba vencerlo pronto.

El castaño salto e intento patear la mano que sostenía el mango de la espada pero el más alto cambio de mano y se jalo a sí mismo en dirección del castaño con la intención de patear, el castaño uso la patada para empujarse más arriba, pero el más alto se balanceo igual de alto y con sus fuertes brazos alzo la espada y la blandió en dirección del castaño que apenas y tuvo tiempo de girar en el aire y alejarse del filo de la espada, cuando ambos contrincantes volvieron a tocar el suelo ambos tenían el sudor formándose en su frente y sus corazones latiendo impacientes.

Los ojos del castaños brillaron dorados, su entrecejo fruncido en concentración, su cuerpo agazapado y salto encarrerado contra su oponente, todo en una fracción de segundos, el más alto reacciono y uso su pesada espada como escudo, el castaño se agacho y dio un giro con su pierna izquierda mientras la derecha era estirada para patear, el más alto salto evitando la patada baja, el castaño puso su mano enguantada sobre el filo de la espada para mantenerla abajo, salto sobre ella y dio una maroma que acabo en una patada con su pierna izquierda, el más alto se cubrió con su antebrazo, la patada del castaño se convirtió en un agarre firme y le torció al más alto el brazo hacia la espalda, el castaño coloco una de sus piernas entre las del más alto haciendo que perdiera el balance, ambos cayeron al suelo, el castaño sobre la espalda del más alto, el filo de la espada apenas rosando el cuello del más alto cuya cabeza era retenida por la pequeña mano del castaño.

Una erupción de _Ooos_ y _Aaas_ acompañados por fuertes aplausos nació de la multitud que se detuvo a mirar, mientras, el castaño se bajaba de la espalda de su contrincante y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, se dedicaron el mismo ceremonioso saludo que el principio de la pelea, una pequeña reverencia ligeramente pronunciada añadida al final en agradecimiento.

\- En verdad ha mejorado mucho su trabajo de manos y pies, recuerdo cuando no era si quiera capaz de caminar sin tropezarse con el aire mismo. – comento burlón el más alto mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño y revolvió amistosamente los castaños cabellos.

\- No en vano he pasado por el desquiciado entrenamiento de mi padre y mi madre, sargento. - respondió de buen humor el castaño mientras quitaba la mano del más alto de su cabeza con delicadeza.

Entre la multitud curiosa, desde el pasillo exterior que rodeaba el área donde se llevó a cabo la pelea hacia poco, el rubio y la dama embarazada miraban ligeramente pálidos la menuda figura del castaño.

\- Sí que ha mejorado en estos últimos años. – comento con una sonrisa incomoda la dama embarazada mientras entrelazaba su brazo derecho con el izquierdo del rubio, una sonrisa incomoda en su bello rostro.

\- Odia levantarse temprano y entrenar ya sea con papá o mamá, odia aún más pelear, pero cuando se concentra en ello no hay fuerza en este mundo que lo detenga. – comento con un pequeño tic bajo su ojo izquierdo el rubio – Eso es bueno ¿cierto? – agrego mientras redirigía su atención a la dama embarazada.

\- Bueno, considerando a quien está a punto de conocer… si… creo. – respondió la dama.

\- Dudaste. – acuso el rubio, su tic acentuándose.

\- ¿Cuándo y quién se lo va a decir? – cuestiono la dama dirigiendo su azul mirada al rubio.

\- Esta noche en la cena, papá y mamá. – respondió el rubio - ¿Por? –

La de ojos azules suspiro aliviada.

\- Mi pronto a ser bebé y yo somos demasiado jóvenes para morir, aunque yo sé que Tsunayoshi jamás me levantaría la mano en circunstancias comunes uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionara el otro ante la noticia que están a punto de darle. – dijo la dama embarazada.

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de mí, Aria?! – exclamo el rubio en pánico – Se sentirá traicionado cuando descubra que yo sabía al respecto! – lloro.

\- Oh, Dino, amor. – llamo la de ojos azules mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del rubio – Tsunayoshi te adora! Eres su hermano mayor y te admira! Jamás te mataría… – El rubio sonrió aliviado ante las palabras de su esposa –… Solo te dejara horriblemente herido de manera indefinida. – aseguro Aria con una sonrisita incomoda.

\- Estoy frito. – lloro Dino decaído, un tono azul apoderándose de su rostro.

\- Todos los estamos. – concluyo Aria con el mismo tono azul que su marido pintándole la cara.

A lo lejos, aun recibiendo felicitaciones de los espectadores de la pelea, el castaño ahora conocido como Tsunayoshi sonreía más radiante que el sol sobre sus cabezas.

El día pasó con rapidez, un decadente sol se desvanecía lentamente en el horizonte bañando el archipiélago con tonos naranjas intensos, el cielo lentamente llenándose de estrellas y la luna, grande redonda y plateada, se hacía visible sobre el este. Antorchas comenzaban a ser encendidas en los caminos de blanca roca y hogares que cruzaban el archipiélago, el antes bullicioso y colorido mercado que ocupaba la plaza principal y la mayoría de sus alrededores se había desvanecido en cuando el sol toco el horizonte sobre el mar.

Las pesadas puertas de la gran villa seguían abiertas, dos grandes y vivaces antorchas flanqueándolas, la luz y las sombras reflejadas en los rostros de los feroces leones tallados daban la ilusión de movimiento, como si en verdad dos descomunales y fieros leones resguardaran la villa de intrusos indeseados. En las sombras de la selva que rodeaba la villa podías notar indefinidas figuras que se movían con las sombras, los guardias y soldados salían a su deber apenas se ocultaba el sol, al acecho de cualquier anomalía revisando no solo los alrededores de la villa sino también el archipiélago mismo.

La familia regente estaba sentada alrededor de una gran manta color naranja real que estaba sobre puesta de una blanca, los bordes de la manta de abajo sobresalían asimétricos de la manta superior, diferentes y abundantes platos de fruta, vegetales y carne blanca así como jarras de agua fresca estaban distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de las mantas, todos al alcance de los que pronto cenarían. La sala era iluminada en su totalidad por unos cristales colocados de manera estratégica a lo largo y ancho del salón, la luz que emanaba de los cristales era blanca y cálida, se trata de cristales de sol, una especie de cristal que se deja al sol durante el día y cuando cae la noche se mantiene iluminado por una cantidad determinada de tiempo antes de apagarse y dejarle todo el trabajo a las antorchas, los cristales son una fuente de luz únicamente usada en el interior de las viviendas para prevenir incendios y asfixia, también son una bonita decoración.

Sentados alrededor del pequeño festín estaban el rubio de ojos chocolate, Dino, a su izquierda esta su embarazada de cinco meses esposa, Aria.

A la derecha de Dino había otro rubio mayor en edad, su cabello corto y alborotado, su barba de candado esparcida por su quijada y se acumulaba en la parte baja de la barbilla, las marcas que cruzaban su rostro recuerdos de una vida llena de batallas angustiosas que culminaron en una inesperada paz y felicidad, los ojos de un tono castaño claro con apagadas luces doradas debido a la tenue sombra de sus pasadas y pesadas decisiones, sin embargo el hombre sonríe el día de hoy al verse rodeado de la familia que ama con todo su corazón, usaba una túnica similar a la de Dino, las mangas ligeramente más largas, sus piernas cruzadas en posición de loto mostraban cicatrices semi ocultas por las sandalias de cuero que se amarraban a sus pantorrillas y por las sombras de la parte baja de la túnica sobre sus piernas, sus muñecas eran decoradas por un par de brazaletes de oro que cubrían casi por completo su antebrazo, en su mano izquierda se podía apreciar una intrincada y gruesa alianza en su dedo anular, era él el que ostentaba la piel más bronceada de los presentes, en sus cadera y manteniendo en su sitio la túnica tenía una tela color naranja, colgando de la tela había una espada enfundada y una daga grande que acababa en una elegante curva, este hombre era nada más y nada menos que Iemitsu "El fiero león dorado", regente del archipiélago Namimori y padre de Dino y sus hermanos menores.

Al lado derecho de Iemitsu estaba una menuda dama de amable y feliz sonrisa, su corto y brillante cabello castaño cortado recto hasta la altura de las mejillas, un divertido fleco sobre su frente le daba un toque juvenil, sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes de un cálido tono chocolate, usaba una túnica color rosa pálido, casi blanco, con bonitos bordados dorados, sus sandalias de cuero eran sencillas y tenían un único amarre alrededor del tobillo, en su cuello se podía apreciar un collar grueso de oro con una gema del color del fuego colgando, en su mano izquierda alrededor de su delgado dedo anular se notaba una alianza a juego con la de Iemitsu, si acaso de un diseño ligeramente más delicado, su piel tersa era la menos bronceada de los presentes, esta adorable dama es Nana, esposa de Iemitsu, madre de Dino y sus hermanos menores, y, aunque muchos no lo sepan, general de las fuerzas especiales del archipiélago.

Al lado derecho de Nana estaba el castaño que gano la pelea aquella tarde, Tsunayoshi, con su antigravitatorio, alborotado y suave cabello castaño avellana enmarcando sus delicadas facciones resultado de los genes dominantes de su madre, sus grandes y brillantes ojos de un castaño claro con destellos dorados se veían con claridad ahora que la luz del sol no formaba sombras en su rostro, su pequeña boca formaba una delicada sonrisa ante la perspectiva de la deliciosa cena frente a él, ya no usaba el holgado pantalón de aquella tarde, ahora usaba una túnica de color naranja claro que le llagaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, los bordados dorados alrededor del cuello de la túnica, las mangas largas y el dobladillo eran delicados, las sandalias de cuero seguían siendo las mismas de aquella tarde, en su cuello había un aro de oro con una gema igual a la de su madre.

Finalmente al lado derecho de Tsuna había un niño de no más de nueve o diez años de edad, su corto y lacio cabello rubio perlado la combinación perfecta entre los tonos de cabello de Iemitsu y Nana, sus grandes y brillantes ojos castaños con diminutas virutas doradas tenían una forma gentil pero firme, un brillo inteligente reflejándose en ellos, el niño se parecía mucho a Nana, usaba una túnica de tono naranja pálido con detalles en dorado bordados únicamente al cuello, sus sandalias era de un diseño similar al de su madre, en sus muñecas un par de pequeños aros de oro colgaban de cada una, el pequeño era el hijo más joven de la pareja regente, Fuuta.

Nana alzo la vista a los trabajadores y guardias aun presentes, les dedico una sonrisa y con dulce voz dijo:

\- Ya pueden retirarse a sus hogares, pueden dar por concluidas sus labores del día de hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo y que tengan una buena noche. – deseo Nana mientras se ponía de pie y daba el mismo saludo ceremonioso que Tsunayoshi hubiese hecho esa tarde cuando concluyo la pelea de la cual salio victorioso.

Los trabajadores y guardias devolvieron el ademan antes de desear buenas noches en voz alta y salir de la sala en calmado orden.

\- Eso fue hermoso, Nana mi amor. – felicito efusivo Iemitsu a su esposa cuando esta volvió a tomar asiento y los guardias y trabajadores no estaban a la vista.

\- Es normal desear buenas noches a los que trabajan con esmero, querido. – respondió Nana con una sonrisa amorosa para su marido.

Ambos entonces se enfrascaron una serie de cuchicheos melosos mientras chocaban las frentes y rozaban sus narices con afecto, las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho.

Todos los presentes se sonrojaron, Tsuna cerró los ojos incomodo mientras una mueca se adueñaba de su cara, lo mismo que Dino, Aria sonrió algo avergonzada y Fuuta era el único que sonreía feliz de que sus padres se amaran tanto.

\- Ahem. – aclaro Dino su garganta para llamar la atención de sus padres – La cena, por favor. –

\- Eh? – reacciono Iemitsu aun embelesado por la voz de su mujer – Ah, oh, cierto. La cena. – despertó por completo, se aclaró la garganta y luego inclino la cabeza, acto que imitaron los presentes – Damos gracias a los dioses de la tierra, el cielo y el mar por los alimentos que hoy recibimos, que nuestros hermanos y hermanas tengan una cena igual de abundante junto con aquellos que aman. – rezo el mayor de los presentes.

La cena paso en calmado silencio por un rato, luego Iemitsu y Nana le preguntaron a Tsuna sobre su pelea amistosa contra el sargento Kensuke aquella tarde, ambos sonrieron orgullosos cuando Tsuna les conto de su victoria, Dino y Aria agregando detalles de la batalla, Fuuta mirando a su hermano mayor con admiración, luego hablaron del embarazo de Aria, hablaron sobre las lecciones de Fuuta, pero no fue hasta el final de la cena que tocaron el tema de la política y con este el de los matrimonios arreglados.

\- ¿Mi opinión sobre los matrimonios arreglados? – cuestiono confundido Tsuna a sus padres luego de que Iemitsu y Nana le preguntaron su opinión al respecto – Pues… no lo sé. Papá y tú salieron bastante bien, no? – respondió el castaño en dirección de su madre – Pero lo de ustedes fue amor a primera vista o algo así, y Dino y Aria también son felices, pero supongo que su caso también es especial porque se conocen desde hace mucho y de hecho si se quieren de esa forma entre ellos… supongo que depende? Simplemente hay personas que no quieren su libertad arrebatada tan repentinamente y para colmo con alguien que apenas conocen o que no conocen para nada, yo me molestaría mucho si de buenas a primeras ustedes me comprometieran con un completo extraño. –

Todos los presentes, menos Fuuta y Tsuna mismo, dieron un respingo en sus lugares, un ligero tono azul decorando sus rostros, el silencio que siguió el comentario de Tsunayoshi toda una advertencia que el castaño no pasó desapercibida.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? – cuestiono Tsuna con gélida voz en dirección de su padre, el filo de sus ojos acentuándose, el color castaño claro desapareciendo bajo frio dorado ambarino.

Iemitsu dio un respingo, Nana sonrió incomoda, el azul en el rostro de Dino y Aria se acentuó.

\- Bueno, técnicamente no es un completo extraño. – intento salvar la situación Nana con una sonrisa pequeña e insegura.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?! – arremetió Tsuna hecho una furia en dirección de sus padres mientras se ponía en pie - ¡¿Ustedes lo sabían?! – su furiosa mirada cayendo en Dino y Aria.

Los susodichos solo atinaron a darle al castaño una sonrisa culpable.

\- No puedo creer esto! – mascullo exaltado el castaño mientras salía de la sala con paso presuroso.

\- Espera! Tunita! – llamo Iemitsu a su hijo mientras se apresuraba a seguirlo.

\- Tsu-Tsu! Tranquilízate por favor! – pidió Nana que avanzaba presurosa detrás de su marido.

\- Bueno. – suspiro Dino un aire que no sabía que retenía – Salio mejor de lo que esperábamos, no? –

El pequeño Fuuta se puso de pie y les dedico a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada una mirada desaprobatoria que hizo que ambos futuros padres se sintieran aun peor.

\- Tch, tch, tch, tch. – chasqueo su lengua Fuuta mientras negaba cuatro veces con la cabeza y se retiraba con paso calmo a su habitación.

Dino y Aria se quedaron solos en la sala.

Por los vacíos pasillos de la villa, alumbrados ahora únicamente por las antorchas en las paredes, caminaba presuroso y enojado un castaño de facciones delicadas, detrás de él venían un rubio de apariencia tosca y un menuda castaña que guardaba gran parecido con el primer castaño.

Tsuna encontró la habitación que buscaba y se metió rápidamente en ella cerrando las puertas dobles de golpe antes de que sus padres le alcanzaran, Nana e Iemitsu se detuvieron justo a la entrada cerrada de la habitación de su hijo mediano, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas por un segundo, luego pusieron sus orejas sobre la puerta para ver si al menos escuchaban algo, silencio encontraron sus oídos, finalmente con suavidad tocaron a la puerta.

\- Tsu-Tsu, podemos entrar? – cuestiono temerosa Nana, el miedo a ser rechazada por su hijo clavándose en su corazón como una daga de hielo.

Iemitsu tenía sus manos en los hombros de su esposa, el mismo temor que el de su señora inundando su pecho.

La puerta de la habitación entonces se abrió, detrás de la puerta Tsuna le dedicaba a su padres una mirada dolida que hizo que a ambos regentes se les achicara el corazón, pero el hecho de que la puerta se abriera era señal de que su hijo estaba dispuesto a escuchar y con algo de suerte de también aceptar el arreglo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – fue lo primero que salio de la pequeña boca de Tsuna - ¿Al menos es de mi edad o de una edad cercana? – continuo el castaño mientras se alejaba de la puerta para que sus padres la abrieran por completo y este pudiera lanzarse miserablemente sobre su cama cayendo de cara y estomago contra las sabanas.

Nana e Iemitsu intercambiaron una mirada culpable al ver el estado triste de su hijo.

\- Su nombre es Reborn. – respondió Nana al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama – es uno de los generales de la madre de Aria. –

\- Aah, entonces la señora de _L´Arcobaleno_ también esta inmiscuida en este complot. – comento mordaz y ácido el castaño contra las sabanas.

Nana se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tsuna y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su hijo para tranquilizarlo, Tsuna no se resistió a las caricias de su madre. Iemitsu se había quedado en la puerta y miraba la interacción de su esposa y su hijo.

\- Es diez otoños* mayor que tú. – respondió la segunda pregunta Nana – Su aniversario de nacimiento un día antes que el tuyo. –

\- Siguen siendo diez otoños, madre. – comento Tsuna mientras se incorporaba y tomaba asiento al lado de su madre – Es mucho tiempo. – suspiro Tsuna mientras miraba el suelo con aire derrotado.

Nana sonrió triste ante la expresión de su hijo, luego tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Lamento que no fuera de la forma que esperabas, pero cuando la propuesta de Luce llego en aquel halcón zagas** sentí que esta era una oportunidad en un millón. – hablo Nana.

Tsuna alzo una ceja indicándole a su madre silenciosamente que explicara sus palabras.

Nana soltó el rostro de su hijo y lo dejo acomodarse mejor en la cama.

\- Reborn es el medio hermano de Luce, se podría decir que es el príncipe de las tierras del norte y ahora que Aria está aquí son los descendientes de Reborn los que por decreto heredaran las tierras de _L´Arcobaleno,_ claro, a menos de que Luce vuelva a casarse y tenga otro heredero. – explico Nana con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

\- Si te casas con Reborn. – se unió Iemitsu a la conversación – Y la señora de _L´Arcobaleno_ no tiene más hijos, y tu como esposo de Reborn tienes a sus hijos estos serán los herederos legítimos de las tierras del norte. –

\- ¿Y qué hay de Aria y el bebé? – cuestiono Tsuna preocupado de la frialdad con la que sus padres trataban el asunto.

\- Aria sabía perfectamente a lo que renunciaba cuando accedió a casarse con Dino y lo acepto gustosa con tal de estar al lado de tu hermano, los herederos que nazcan del matrimonio de Aria y Dino heredaran las tierras del archipiélago como también títulos nobles en las tierras del norte, ese fue el acuerdo al que se llegó con Luce, Aria y los generales de _L´Arcobaleno_ en el compromiso. – explico Nana.

\- ¿No creen que están manejando esto con demasiada frialdad? – cuestiono Tsuna a sus padres con algo de temor.

\- La política debe verse desde un ángulo frio, Tsunayoshi. – llamo Iemitsu a su hijo – Como regentes de nuestras tierras debemos ver por el bien de nuestras hermanas y hermanos, por nuestras familias y por nuestra patria. El general no solo es un buen partido por las razones que tu madre ya comento, sino porque sabemos que es alguien que te mantendrá a salvo, con un techo, comida y vestido, además significaría un respaldo militar más completo por parte de las tierras del norte para con nosotros. – explico Iemitsu.

\- Y así matan varios pájaros de un tiro. – concluyo Tsuna la idea de sus padres – Que miedo. –

\- Bienvenido a la política, amor. – comento Nana certera.

\- ¿Y si no nos amamos? ¿Qué pasa si el intenta matarme o viceversa? – cuestiono preocupado Tsuna.

\- El amor no es algo que siempre nace a primera vista, Tsu-Tsu. – comenzó Nana – Muchas veces se debe trabajar arduo para conocer poco a poco a alguien hasta encontrar el camino a su corazón, si bien tu padre y yo sentimos aquella chispa apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos casamos casi de inmediato luego de eso pasamos noches enteras hablando entre nosotros, conociéndonos a fondo, cayendo lentamente aún más profundo en nuestro amor. Otro ejemplo son Dino y Aria, ellos no tuvieron el comienzo dulce que les gusta contar, la verdad es que la primera vez que se vieron se odiaron, Aria no dejaba de meterle el pie a tu hermano para que se cayera y tu hermano no dejaba de llamarla con nombres feos y jalarle el pelo, fue poco a poco que su amistad floreció y después su amor. – explico Nana.

\- ¿Me tendré que ir? – cuestiono triste Tsuna ante la idea de abandonar a su familia.

Iemitsu tomo asiento al otro lado de Tsuna, paso un brazo por los hombros de su hijo y le dio un abrazo.

\- Tómalo como una aventura. – intento calmar Iemitsu al joven castaño – Siempre has querido ver que hay más allá del mar claro, quizás esta es tu oportunidad. – dijo con aire acogedor el rubio mayor.

\- Bien. – acepto Tsuna su destino a regañadientes – Pero no dudare en lastimarlo si hace algo indebido mientras nos conocemos. – advirtió el castaño.

Nana e Iemitsu sonrieron con el humor restaurado y le dieron un amoroso abrazo a su único hijo doncel.

* * *

 _L´Arcobaleno, tierras del norte._

Son principios de primavera y el nublado cielo en las tierras del norte era un constante recordatorio de lo valiosa y maravillosa que es la luz del sol cuando esta es vista a través de las densas nubes por fracciones de segundos. El cielo de un tono gris claro mantiene dicha consistencia desde principios de la segunda mitad de otoño hasta finales de la primera mitad de la primavera, luego de eso las nubes se van y solo reaparecen para una que otra esporádica lluvia que deja el cielo lleno de brillantes arcoíris que tardan horas en desaparecer hasta que el atardecer se lleva la luz del sol, en primavera los campos se llenan de flores multicolor y cientos de coli-belulas*** de brillantes colores azules, verdes, e índigos se pasean por los campos sobre las frescas flores, el aroma de la miel de la abejas reales llena los bosques donde es sabido que anidaban así como las granjas apicultoras que las crían, los animales silvestres despiertan de sus sueños invernales y regresan la vida a los densos, misteriosos y hermosos bosques del norte.

Nos posicionamos sobre el mar oscuro del norte, las heladas aguas se mecen taciturnas mientras el helado viento aúlla sobre ellas, nos acercamos a un risco que se yergue imponente, en dicho risco tallado por la naturaleza misma una enorme cueva que funge como entrada para un gran puerto y muelle, más adelante una gran escalera de piedra oscura y húmeda por el roció del mar, pescadores bajan sus grandes capturas entre dos y las suben con cuidado al mercado que esta inmediato a la salida de la cueva, tiendas formadas con pieles una cerca de la otra para evitar que los vientos se lleven la mercancía o la tienda misma, armas y artilugios para los marineros, herrerías, tiendas de pieles para ropa y zapatos, carne seca, vegetales y tubérculos de larga duración para los largos viajes, este mercado tiene todo lo necesario para los marineros y aventureros.

Saliendo del mercado nos adentramos a la ciudad, grandes muros de piedra oscura se podían ver a lo lejos, muros que durante los tiempos de guerra protegieron a los habitantes de la ciudad y que aún hoy los protegen de los fríos vientos venideros de más al norte durante el invierno.

Dos enormes corceles, uno de negro pelaje y crin, el otro de un pelaje color chocolate y crin negra, se acercan al muro a todo galope, sobre ellos dos figuras enfundadas en gruesas pieles para evitar el frio viento que aun corría por los campos primaverales, sus rostro cubiertos por mascaras de cuero y hierro con rendijas en la zona de los ojos, el jinete del primer corcel se notaba más alto que el del corcel color chocolate. La enorme entrada con sus enormes puertas dobles siempre abiertas desde el final de la guerra fue cruzada por ambos, el galope veloz de los corceles convertido en un trote rápido a través de las adoquinadas calles de la ciudad. Ambos toman el camino principal, un tramo semi-recto que los lleva directamente a un castillo de semblante chato pero fuerte sobre la montaña, la misma roca oscura es lo que da forma a la estructura que también está rodeada de altos y gruesos muros y cuyas puertas también están abiertas de par en par.

Desde una de las torres del castillo, una que da en dirección de la ciudad, dos damas miran por la ventana los dos corceles que se acercaban con sus jinetes, la primera era la más alta, su cabello de un tono de oscuro azul corto hasta las mejillas en la parte de enfrente con un fleco recto sobre su frente y largo hasta la base de la espalda por detrás, lo sujetaba en una fina coleta baja con un listón color naranja oscuro, sus ojos azules eran como los de una madre con un brillo preocupado y a la vez amoroso, su rostro era sereno y su tersa piel de un tono cremoso y casi tan blanco como la nieve misma, bajo su ojo izquierdo la pequeña marca de una flor de cinco pétalos de color naranja, sobre su cabeza un curioso sombrero de tela gruesa y blanca con la forma de un esponjoso hongo, usaba un largo y simple vestido color blanco de tela gruesa y cálida, a lo largo de la falta dos cortes verticales hasta la mitad de las piernas dejaban expuestas las botas de cuero cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla que usaba, bajo estas un pantalón de cuero oscuro protegía la piel de la dama, las mangas eran largas, comenzaban estrechas en los hombros y en los codos comenzaban a ensancharse hasta la mitad del antebrazo, luego podías notar una especie de manga extra de gruesa tela color naranja que se pegaba al resto del antebrazo y acababa en diamante conectado al dedo medio de la mano, el cuello del vestido era alto, una gema del color del fuego, pequeña y redonda, fungía como broche para mantener el cuello cerrado, en las caderas de la dama grandes cuentas de oro, entre cada cuenta una gema similar a la del cuello, sobre los hombros tenía una piel de tono gris blanquecino, culminando su atuendo y colgando del adorno de su cadera dos espadas enfundadas, una más pequeña que la otra, ambas señal de que con esta mujer no se juega.

La otra dama era solo media cabeza más baja, su cabello de un tono azul más oscuro que el de su acompañante largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y cortado en alborotadas capaz dándole un aire indomable, fieros y hermosos ojos rojizos con un brillo decidido y una cicatriz de una especie de quemadura en la mejilla derecha mostraban que esta dama no se anda por las ramas, de su vestido lo único visible era la larga y recta falda color rojo oscuro que caía únicamente del lado derecho, por el lado izquierdo un corte recto y vertical hasta casi llegar a la cadera dejaba al descubierto un pierna enfundada en un pantalón de cuero cubierta por una armadura de hierro y cuero hecha a la medida, la pierna enfundada en un pantalón de cuero cubierta por fundas de cuero con pequeñas dagas, de la rodilla hacia abajo una armadura de hierro forjado protegían la extremidad, la parte superior era cubierta por el resto de la armadura de cuero y hierro, el abdomen era protegido por una pechera de hierro, hombreras en forma de escamas mantenían en su lugar la piel roja que cubría los hombros de la dama, los brazos, antebrazos, muñecas y manos cubiertos por armadura, se podían notar los amarres de cuero debajo del hierro, por el cuello podía notarse el chaleco de cuero que la dama usaba sobre el vestido y bajo la armadura para mantener el calor y evitar que la armadura lastime la piel, en su cadera podían verse colgando una espada y una daga.

\- Sabes, Lal Mirch. – se dirigió la dama del sombrero a la de la cicatriz – Si te encuentra con tu armadura puesta sabrá que algo no anda del todo bien. –

\- No me interesa, Luce. – respondió Lal a la dama del sombrero – No me le voy a acercar a ese psicópata al que llamas hermano sin mi armadura puesta. –

\- Solo le vamos a decir que se va a casar, no es como si fuera a matarnos solo por eso. – dijo Luce.

\- No, a ti no te puede matar solo por eso. – apunto Lal Mirch a Luce – Eres su hermana mayor y para colmo la reina, tu estas segura, nosotros no tenemos tanta suerte. Iré a decirle a los demás que se preparen. – anuncio Lal mientras se daba media vuelta – No creas que seré la única usando mi armadura. – señalo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y dejaba sola a Luce mirando por la ventana.

Luce volvió a dirigir su atención a los corceles ya a la entrada del castillo, una sonrisita divertida que se dibujó en su rostro por un segundo le dio un toque infantil a la maternal mirada de la mujer antes de que esta también diera media vuelta y avanzara por el pasillo para bajar a recibir a su hermano menor y a su acompañante.

Bajando del corcel más grande, aquel tan oscuro como la noche, un hombre erguido al máximo de su altura bajo grácilmente del caballo y se quitó la máscara que protegió su rostro mientras cabalgaba contra los fríos vientos, su cabeza es cubierta por un sombrero de ala mediana color negro que ensombrecía la mitad de su rostro pero que dejaba sus filosos ojos de ónix mostrados de manera misteriosa, su nariz recta y rostro en forma de corazón, a cada lado de su cabeza un par de patillas rizadas rebotaban con su andar, el cuello y hombros protegidos por una piel oscura sujeta con cadenas y broches de acero pulido que caía sobre su cuerpo y dejando solo sus tobillos y sus pies cubiertos de un cuero oscuro al descubierto.

Bajando del corcel con pelaje color chocolate un joven de apariencia larguirucha se quitó la máscara, el tono de su piel ligeramente bronceado, sus bonitos ojos de color castaño claro tienen una forma filosa y un brillo gentil, su corto cabello negro al descubierto, una piel de color chocolate oscuro con un estilo similar al del hombre que acompañaba le protegía del frio y dejaba al descubierto sus botas de cuero color chocolate.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta, Lord Reborn, joven Takeshi. – saludo con una ligera reverencia el sirviente que fue a recibir los corceles y llevarlos a los establos.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta, gracias. – respondió el del sombrero, Reborn, mientras le daba al sirviente las riendas del corcel – De casualidad sabes ¿Por qué mi hermana me ha pedido venir tan apuradamente? – cuestiono como no queriendo la cosa Reborn mientras el joven que le acompañaba le daba las riendas de su corcel al sirviente.

\- Me temo mi Lord que desconozco los motivos de su llamada. – respondió con calma el hombre – Pero sea lo que sea debe ser muy bueno, la reina ha estado sumamente feliz estos últimos días. – informo el hombre con una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

\- Feliz ¿Cómo? – Reborn seguía su interrogatorio, una ceja alzada en contemplación.

\- Bueno, siempre tiene esta pequeña sonrisa, pero no como su sonrisa habitual, no, esta es más sincera, casi infantil incluso, y salta por los pasillos mientras tararea. Quizás sea porque pronto empezarán las lluvias, ya sabe que a su hermana la encantan las praderas repletas de flores y el cielo lleno de arcoíris. – intento razonar el hombre.

\- Si, tal vez sea eso. – siguió Reborn la corriente.

 _Espero que sea eso._ Pensó el más alto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de sospecha al castillo.

\- Esta pálido. – hablo Takeshi mientras se acomodaba al lado de Reborn – Haha, si no le conociera mejor diría que tiene miedo de volver a ver a su hermana. – bromeo de buena gana el muchacho mientras miraba a su compañero de viaje.

\- No miedo. – respondió Reborn al tiempo que miro en dirección de Takeshi – Precaución. –

\- Reborn~! – canto feliz Luce "La señora _L´Arcobaleno_ " en cuanto el susodicho termino de hablar.

Luce salio del castillo saltando como niña jugando en la pradera, su sonrisa tan brillante como el sol y su voz tan dulce como la miel refinada. Reborn palideció aún más y disimuladamente se hizo una par de pasos hacia atrás, aun así nada de eso evito que Luce lo atrapara en un abrazo rompe huesos.

\- Takeshi~! – canto Luce cuando soltó a su hermano y se dirigió hacia Takeshi quien a diferencia de Reborn aceptó gustoso el abrazo.

\- Señora Luce~! – respondió con el mismo tono meloso Takeshi.

Reborn miro con ojos acusadores el abrazo entre su aprendiz y su hermana, ese abrazo era claramente menos fuerte que el que Luce le dio a él.

 _Par de traidores._ Pensó acusador el más alto.

\- Sera mejor que entremos. – propuso Luce cuando soltó a Takeshi y se dirigió a Reborn – El viento está agarrando fuerza, lo cual significa un poco más de frio, brrrr. Además, los demás nos están esperando, vamos~. – indico la señora de _L´Arcobaleno_ mientras dando saltitos volvía a entrar a su castillo.

\- Los… demás? – cuestiono para si en un susurro Reborn mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba en duda.

\- Oh sí, algo trama. – dijo Takeshi con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro.

\- No me digas. – respondió Reborn con un suspiro – Sigámosla antes de que mande a Lal Mirch o Fon a que nos arrastren amarrados hacia adentro. –

Y así ambos se adentraron al castillo siguiendo a la sospechosamente entusiasmada reina.

El comedor era un cuarto amplio y con techo no muy alto, hay ventanas en las paredes a ambos lados con pequeñas puertas dobles de madera que estaban cerradas firmemente, las portezuelas de las ventanas tenían rendijas para que pasara el aire y un poco de la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes en el exterior, estandartes de los territorios dentro del reino colgaban en el espacio entre las ventanas, en la parte superior del comedor justo al final de cada lado del largo comedor una bandera con el escudo del reino, un enorme triangulo de color naranja y dorado con la misma figura de flor que Luce tiene en su mejilla pero en color blanco pintado al centro.

La primera en cruzar el portal del comedor fue Luce, detrás de ella Reborn y enseguida Takeshi, los últimos dos se habían quitado las gruesas pieles que los protegían del helado viento exterior y los cargaban doblados sobre sus antebrazos dejando al descubiertos sus ropajes y armas.

Takeshi usaba una chaqueta de cuero con cuello alto de color azul oscuro con botones seis botones de plata, al final de las mangas largas se puede apreciar la camisa de lana color gris oscuro que se ajustaba alrededor de las manos como guantes sin espacio para los dedos, el pantalón es de tela oscura y gruesa, manteniéndolo en su sitio un cinturón de cuero café oscuro del cual cuelgan cuatro dagas pequeñas y dos espadas enfundadas.

Reborn trae puesta una especie de saco de cuero negro con cuello alto, la parte de atrás ligeramente más larga, ocho botones de plata en una línea recta mantenían el saco cerrado, al final de sus mangas se apreciaba una camisa de diseño similar a la de Takeshi pues la tela de lana grisácea seguía hasta formar guantes alrededor de las palmas y dejando al descubierto los dedos, su pantalón de gruesa tela negra, no hay armas a la vista, pero todos los que conocen a Reborn saben que el hecho de no ver sus armas no significaba que anduviera sin ellas.

Dato importante acerca de Reborn, el **nunca** esta desarmado.

El anteriormente mencionado se detuvo en seco cuando noto a los demás invitados que ocupaban las sillas en la esquina más alejada de la mesa llenando los seis espacios que estaban a los lados del asiento de honor que ocupa su hermana mayor quien apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y recargo su barbilla sobre los dorsos de sus manos.

Del lado izquierdo de Luce están sentados tres hombres, uno de alborotado cabello color verde y ojos con mirada aparentemente desinteresada que hojeaba un libro en silencio, sobre su nariz descansaban unos anteojos redondos que ayudaban a su visión, este es Verde, el hombre más inteligente de las tierras del norte. A la izquierda de Verde se haya una persona cuya amplia y oscura capucha cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando al descubierto unos pequeños triángulos pintados en sus mejillas que contaba con esmero monedas de plata que salían sin detenerse de las amplias mangas de su chaqueta, esta persona es Viper, el gran mago de la corte, conocido en las tierras extranjeras como "Mammon" el mercader. Al lado izquierdo del encapuchado un joven adulto con alborotado cabello purpura, sus ojos ahumados con tonos purpuras, sus labios delineados con maquillaje purpura, bajo su ojo derecho pintado con purpura la figura de una lagrima, la parte derecha de su labio inferior perforado por un aro que unido a una cadena de plata llegaba hasta otro aro en la oreja izquierda del joven, este es Skull, el más joven de los generales al servicio de Luce. Skull mordía la una de su dedo pulgar derecho y su rodilla se movía de arriba hacia abajo en un ademan nervioso. Reborn alzo una de sus cejas al notar esto.

Frente a los tres antes mencionados, ocupando los tres asientos al otro lado de la mesa, justo a la derecha de Luce se encontraban la mejor amiga de Luce, Lal Mirch, al lado derecho de Lal se encuentra un hombre de corto y alborotado cabello rubio, sus brillantes ojos azules tienen una curva afilada y al mismo tiempo infantil, este es Colonello, antes aprendiz de Lal Mirch y ahora su esposo y segundo al mando. La sonrisa que Colonello le dedico a Reborn hizo que el susodicho achicara sus ojos en sospecha. Finalmente esta un hombre de largo cabello de ébano sujetado en una larga trenza que rodeaba sus hombros por completo, el hombre sonreía como un zorro que sabía un secreto en dirección de Reborn, se trata de Fon, un buen amigo de Reborn y lo más parecido que tiene a un mejor amigo.

Lo más sospechoso de todo es que los seis antes mencionados sentados alrededor de Luce traen puesto alguna clase de protección, partes de armaduras sobre las zonas vitales, Reborn podía notar que excepción de Colonello y Fon, que lo miraban con sonrisas socarronas, los demás intentaban ignorar su presencia de cualquier forma, Verde y Skull incluso sudaban disimuladamente (si es que eso es posible) mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraban a Reborn.

Reborn coloco la piel que cargaba en el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla al otro final de la mesa, justo enfrente de su hermana, tomo asiento en dicha silla mirando a Luce directo a los ojos, la sonrisa de la señora de _L´Arcobaleno_ se acentuó y Reborn se removió por dentro.

\- Luce. – llamo Reborn con la voz más controlada que pudo para que los demás presentes no notaran su alteración – Mi reina, hermana querida, la única figura maternal decente que he tenido en mi vida. – la sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn escondía su nerviosismo - ¿Qué hiciste? –

Takeshi, que hasta ese entonces no había movido un musculo en espera de la revelación que Luce le tenía a Reborn, dio tres largos pasos hacia atrás intentado alejarse lo más posible de la posible locura que estaba a punto de soltarse en el gran comedor del castillo, la sonrisa en su rostro la perfecta mascara para el miedo que crecía en su interior.

\- Takeshi. – llamo de repente Luce al protegido de su hermano haciendo que el menor diera un ligero respingo.

\- S-sí, majestad. – tartamudeo un poco el muchacho ante la sonrisa de zorro de la reina.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que el general Reborn te tomo bajo su ala? – cuestiono Luce tranquila.

\- Cuatro veranos majestad. – respondió Takeshi.

\- ¿Y qué me puedes decir, de estos cuatro veranos que has pasado con el general, que crees que le falta a tu maestro? – siguió su interrogación la reina.

Takeshi miro de reojo a Reborn, sopesando si responder o no la pregunta.

\- Responde la pregunta muchacho. – hablo Luce con tono terminante – Frente a mi Reborn no posee ningún poder sobre ti, el será tu mentor y tu uno de sus más brillantes aprendices pero yo sigo siendo la gobernante de la tierras del norte y el general sigue siendo mi hermano menor, de cualquier manera yo mando. –

\- Solo responde la pregunta, niño. – agrego Lal Mirch con aire desinteresado al tiempo que apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano.

\- Necesita sentar cabeza! – soltó sin más Takeshi, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su postura tensa.

Reborn miro a su aprendiz como si de la nada le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

\- Vez! – exclamo Colonello desde su lugar – Tu problema es tan obvio que hasta un chiquillo de quince primaveras lo nota! –

\- De que maldito problema hablas? – cuestiono Reborn ofendido en dirección del rubio.

\- Tienes 25 otoños y aun soltero. – razono Lal Mirch – Eres un gran general de L´Arcobaleno, Lord Reborn "la sombra del norte" y aun no tienes herederos! –

\- Lo cual es impresionante si consideramos la cantidad de amantes que has tenido. – agrego Verde todavía escribiendo – O eres realmente cuidadoso al respecto o no nos has dejado ver a ninguno de tus vástagos. –

\- No tengo ningún vástago. – respondió Reborn.

\- Y ese es el problema principal! – chillo Luce al tiempo que azotaba las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que las monedas que Viper ya tenía apiladas cayeran y que el susodicho mirara mal a su reina.

De hecho todos miraron a Luce gracias a su berrinche.

\- Y es por eso que te comprometí. – informo Luce mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Que tú qué? – Reborn miro a su hermana sin creer lo que dijo.

\- Como lo oíste. – asintió Luce – Te he comprometido con el hijo doncel de Iemitsu y Nana. – informo la señora de _L´Arcobaleno_.

\- Tienen más hijos? – cuestiono extrañado Reborn al recordar a los regentes del archipiélago de Namimori y consuegros de Luce.

\- Y son adorables. – aseguro Luce – Sabrías que tienen más hijos si me hubieses acompañado a entregar a Aria el día de la boda. – reprendio Luce a su hermano.

\- Perdón por quedarme y asegurarme que el reino no colapsara en tu ausencia. – señalo Reborn en tono condescendiente.

\- Ese no es el punto. – abanico Luce el asunto antes de volver a tomar asiento y recuperar un poco de compostura – El punto es que te haces más viejo y yo quiero ver que tengas hijos! – azoto Luce su mano hecha puño contra la mesa – Aria está a punto de dar a luz a su primer bebé y tu aun no tienes ninguno! Tu sobrina se ha casado primero que tú, va a tener hijos primero que tú y eso me vuelve un poco loca! Así que viendo que tú… - Luce apunto acusadoramente en dirección de su hermano - … no vas a hacer nada al respecto, me toca a mí, como tu reina y hermana mayor, asegurarme de que tengas descendencia y un buen marido! Puedes agradecerme luego. –

\- No recuerdo pedir tu ayuda con respecto a mi vida privada! – arremetió Reborn.

\- Porque eres demasiado idiota como para notar que de hecho la necesitas! – ataco Luce.

Mientras los ataques verbales ganaban filo, metafórica y literalmente, Takeshi se fue haciendo hacia atrás en silencio, sus pasos largos y silencioso gracias a su altura y entrenamiento en combate, el muchacho en silencio cerro las puertas a las gran sala del comedor y se colocó como guardia al frente de estas. Un par de ayudantes de la cocina venían cargando lo que sería la comida del día, pero las puertas cerradas y la presencia de Takeshi al fuente de las puertas fue pista suficiente para que estos entendieran que entrar a la sala del comedor era la cosa más suicida (y probablemente la última) que harían en su vida, así que dieron media vuelta y decidieron que aguardarían hasta que su reina llamara por la comida.

El sonido de gritos, golpes y cosas rompiéndose fue ahogado por las gruesas paredes de piedra y las gruesas puertas de madera del comedor, y así duro por al menos una hora antes de que todo se sumiera en un silencio sepulcral, señal que Takeshi tomo para volver a abrir las puertas y reingresar al gran comedor. El joven aprendiz silbo por lo bajo cuando vio lo que quedo del comedor y sus decoraciones.

Cuchillos, dagas, tenedores y flechas clavadas a lo largo y ancho de las paredes y del comedor mismo, alguien volvo el comedor y lo uso como escudo, las sillas rotas, los estandartes que colgaban de las paredes destrozados o a medio quemar, marcas de explosiones y pequeñas llamaradas aun encendidas en algunos lugares, Takeshi miro detrás de las puertas y encontró aún más marcas de fuego y cosas clavadas a ellas. La apariencia de los generales y la reina de las tierras del norte también había sufrido daños, cabellos y piel chamuscados y humeantes, partes de las armaduras que usaban perdidas, probablemente terminaron siendo usadas como armas de alguna manera, el sombrero de la reina tenía una flecha clavada y marcas de quemaduras, lo mismo que el sombrero de Reborn, había marcas de cortadas en rostros y ropa, narices sangrantes y Skull tenía un tenedor enterrado en el brazo derecho, los generales y la reina respiraban con dificultad.

\- Muy bien. – hablo Luce al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura, acomodo su sombrero, le quito la flecha y lo sacudió un poco – Está decidido. – asintió al tiempo que sacudía su vestido – Partirás mañana en la mañana en dirección del archipiélago de Namimori, tienes suerte de que me adelante y el barco está listo, surtido y equipado, y para asegurarme de que no te pases de listo e intentes huir a las Estepas de arena****, Fon y Colonello irán contigo a recoger al joven Tsunayoshi, por supuesto Takeshi también ira ya que es tu aprendiz y merece salir y conocer el mundo un poco más, celebraras tu compromiso en el archipiélago y para la siguiente primavera tú y el joven Tsunayoshi celebraran su boda en este mismo castillo. – explico en tono tajante Luce – Alguna duda? –

\- No, majestad. – arrastro sus palabras Reborn mientras miraba a su hermana como queriendo ahorcarla.

\- Bien. – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Luce – Takeshi. – dirigió su atención la regente de las tierras del norte al joven aprendiz, el susodicho dio un respingo – Podrías por favor ir a la cocina y pedirles que traigan la comida, por favor? Todo este… - Luce miro a su alrededor admirando el destartalado aspecto del comedor - … ejercicio nos ha abierto el apetito. –

\- C-claro majestad. –asintió Takeshi.

\- No tengo hambre. – gruño Reborn al tiempo que daba media vuelta y salía con dramatismo del gran comedor, desapareciendo en una esquina al final del pasillo.

Takeshi miro con preocupación la dirección por la cual su maestro desapareció.

\- No te preocupes. – calmo una voz al muchacho mientras una mano se posaba en uno de sus hombros, Takeshi miro a quien le consolaba, se trataba de Fon "El dragón rojo del norte".

Pero Takeshi no pudo evitar preocuparse por su maestro.

" _Solo espero que quien sea este Tsunayoshi sea lo que el maestro Reborn necesita."_

Pensó el aprendiz antes de dirigirse a cumplir la petición de su reina.

* * *

" _Diez otoños mayor*".-_ Nana se refiere a que es diez años mayor y que además nacieron en la misma estación.

" _Halcón sagaz**".-_ Una especie de ave de rapiña nativa de las tierras del norte, algunos las entrenan para enviar mensajes en distancias largas.

" _Coli-belula***".-_ Especie pequeña de ave de brillantes colores que cambian de acuerdo a la posición geográfica, tienen dos pares de pequeñas alas que mueven a velocidades vertiginosas, son casi imposibles de atrapar, se alimentan de néctar de flores, miel y durante los tiempos de guerra se les podía encontrar alimentándose de la sangre a medio coagular de los cadáveres.

" _Estepas de arena****".-_ Territorio ficticio usado en este fanfic situado en el gran continente (al igual que L´Arcobaleno), se trata de un territorio llano con poca vegetación similar a un desierto, los vientos, en contraste con el ardiente sol en esta zona, son fríos y filosos, la única manera de conseguir agua en este sitio es por medio de manantiales subterráneos. La única ciudad conocida en este territorio es regida por un grupo de guerreros conocidos por su brutalidad y sangre fría.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de estos personajes, solo la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

 _Archipiélago Namimori, Isla central._

Sentado sobre la piedra más alta de un grupo de rocas clavadas a las orillas del mar un joven castaño de andrógina belleza miraba el oleaje de las aguas claras del sur que se desvanecía en un susurro contra la suave y blanca arena de la playa, los grandes y brillantes ojos de color castaño parecen dorados a la luz del sol cuando esta se refleja en ellos, la túnica que usa se mese con el viento y su cabello se mueve con un vaivén similar al de las aguas que admira. Se trata de Tsunayoshi, hijo de en medio y único hijo doncel de los regentes del archipiélago, al cual se le informo desde hace casi un mes que contraería nupcias con uno de los generales de las tierras del norte.

 _\- Una cuenta de oro por tus pensamientos. -_ llamo una voz femenina desde la playa en un idioma que Tsuna conocía gracias a la influencia de su madre.

El castaño bajo la mirada en dirección de donde venía la voz y se encontró con la azul mirada y suave sonrisa de su hermana política.

\- Aria _. –_ llamo el castaño mientras se ponía en pie y bajaba del conjunto de rocas hasta quedar a la altura de la susodicha – Los sanadores te dijeron que descansaras. – reprendio con preocupación Tsuna mientras colocaba una mano bajo el abultado vientre de la ojiazul para ayudarla a cargar – El bebé quiere adelantarse y tú debes estar acostada. –

\- Pero estoy taaaaan aburrida. – se quejó la futura madre al tiempo que junto a Tsuna giraban y comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la Villa blanca – Tu padre le está dando lecciones a mi marido para cuando se le nombre regente, tu madre esta con Fuuta dándole sus lecciones diarias y tu estas demasiado preocupado con todo el asunto del compromiso y de mi bebé demasiado emocionado por nacer, así que pensé en distraernos un poco y asegurarme de que tu lengua norteña este a tope. –

 _\- Gracias. –_ dijo Tsuna con un sonrisa sincera en la lengua del norte, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo suave – _La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso me han tenido distraído de todo el asunto pero ahora que todo está listo y el día se acerca no puedo evitar sentir un vacío en mi estómago. –_ confeso el castaño hablando en el idioma del norte, la practica nunca está de más.

Ahora fue la Aria la que sonrió empática.

 _\- Recuerdo cuando Dino y tu madre fueron a recogerme al castillo de L´Arcobaleno. –_ la sonrisa de la ojiazul su ensancho y un brillo divertido llego a sus ojos – _El pobre no dejaba de tartamudear y limpiarse el sudor de las manos, yo no estaba para nada mejor, temía que mis tíos, los generales, fueran a asustar tanto a tu hermano que este decidiría anular el matrimonio, mientras tanto tu madre y la mía no dejaban de cuchichear sobre lo adorables que serían nuestros hijos. –_ compartió la anécdota Aria mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la plaza central – _Fue una locura. -_

 _\- Como es el norte? Como es el… el general? –_ pregunto con verdadera curiosidad el castaño a su hermana política, entre tanto preparativo y un bebé demasiado ansioso por nacer, Tsuna y Aria no habían tenido tiempo de platicar sobre nada.

 _\- El norte es frio, incluso cuando es verano el viento carga un cierto tinte helado que te cala si no estás propiamente vestido. Los inviernos son oscuros y nevados, dan una cierta sensación de reflexión, como si la tierra entrara en una callada meditación. Las primaveras son coloridas la mayoría del tiempo y a mitad de la estación las lluvias esporádicas dejan un agradable aroma a tierra húmeda y flores frescas, y cuando la lluvia se detiene los cielos se llenan de arcoíris hasta que el sol se pone. Los otoños son ventosos y con las noches más bellas del ciclo*, no hay nubes y las estrellas y la luna iluminan la noche con su luz plateada. –_ describió Aria mientras ella y Tsuna avanzaban lentamente por las escaleras que guían hacia la Villa blanca. Tsuna escuchaba con atención las palabras de su hermana política y no pudo evitar el brillo nostálgico en los ojos de la pronto a ser madre con cada palabra que salía de sus labios – _Y el tío Reborn…_

Tsuna alzo una ceja cuando noto que Aria había hecho una pausa, tanto en su discurso como a mitad de las escaleras. La ojiazul achico sus ojos y llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla para sumirse en un ademan pensante, como analizando la manera en que debía describir al futuro prometido de Tsuna.

\- … _El tío Reborn es listo. –_ dijo Aria mientras asentía lentamente – _Muy listo a decir verdad, y por lo mismo de que es muy listo a veces es muy difícil que admita que cometió un error aunque él mismo sepa que cometió un error y para cuando te das cuenta de que de hecho admitió un error él ya arreglo su error y entonces uno ya no tiene como confirmar que él tío Reborn cometió un error. –_ describió Aria con rapidez – _Y si tienes la suerte de atraparlo en su error y de que él sepa que no hay forma de no admitirlo entonces es bastante probable que te amenace con un arma o que de hecho te golpeé o que cuando tu cometas un error el jamás te dejara vivir sin eternamente recordarte que cometiste ese error. –_

 _\- Eso suena bastante... –_ Tsuna se detuvo no sabiendo si era correcto decir la palabra que pensó.

 _\- Infantil? –_ hablo Aria aventurándose a decir lo que Tsuna temía.

Tsuna asintió en silencio.

 _\- Si, a veces el tío Reborn es algo infantil. –_ acepto con una sonrisa divertida Aria mientras volvía a avanzar por las escaleras, Tsuna entrelazo su brazo izquierdo al derecho de Aria para asegurarse de que no caiga por las escaleras.

 _\- Es fuerte._ – continuo Aria – _Armado o desarmado sus oponentes caen como moscas, incluso entre los generales se dice que él es el más fuerte de ellos. También es muy estricto y disciplinado, los soldados bajo su mando pasan por complicados entrenamientos. Ahora que recuerdo tiene un aprendiz personal, un chico de tu edad, solo que él nació a mediados de primavera. –_ compartió Aria.

 _\- Apuesto que para el general debe ser algo frustrante que lo comprometan con un chiquillo incluso más joven que su propio aprendiz._ – comento con algo de amargura el castaño bajando la mirada.

Aria detuvo el andar de Tsuna, ya habían llegado al final de la escalera y estaban a las puertas siempre abiertas de la Villa blanca.

 _\- Ya deberías saber que la edad no tiene nada que ver. Tú también eres fuerte y listo a tu manera Tsunayoshi, eres estricto en las cosas que consideras importantes y cuando el momento lo requiere eras más disciplinado y decidido que nadie. –_ Ariacoloco su mano libre bajo la barbilla del joven castaño y con delicadeza alzo su rostro haciendo que la mirada castaña-dorada chocara contra la azul de la pronto a ser madre – _Eres amable y cálido, tu corazón y tu mente situados en los lugares correctos. –_ Aria acaricio la mejilla de su hermano político como lo haría una madre – _Solo un completo estúpido no vería la bendición que es tenerte a su lado, y para tu suerte mi tío Reborn no es ningún estúpido. –_

Tsuna alzo su mano libre, atrapo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Gracias. – dijo con un brillo sincero y feliz el castaño reflejado en sus ojos, un ligero sonrojo decoraba su mejillas.

" _Oh, querido tío. Juro al cielo, al mar y a la tierra que si hechas a perder esto yo misma te herviré vivo y te arrancare la piel con una daga al rojo vivo mientras hierves."_

Dijo Aria en sus adentros al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

De pie en la proa** del barco un muchacho alto de corto cabello negro y gran sonrisa admira por un telescopio los bellos horizontes de las cálidas aguas claras del sur. Para el joven todo es diferente, el cielo apenas y tiene nubes pululando, las que hay son de un blanco brillante y de aspecto esponjoso, para nada como las grises nubes del norte que a veces tienen un aspecto amenazante, el sol es aún más brillante y cálido, la luz del sol del norte se filtra por las nubes y la calidez no están intensa hasta el verano, las esporádicas islas con sus colores intensos y aún más brillantes que las primaveras del norte, el joven no podía evitar sonreír maravillado mientras mira por el telescopio que le prestaron, entonces diviso una isla grande, las orillas de dicha isla cubiertas por flores rosadas de punta a punta.

\- ¿Cuál es esa isla, Colonello? – apunto el joven en dirección de la isla de las flores rosas.

Un rubio de brillantes ojos azules le quito de las manos el telescopio y siguió la dirección que apuntaba el joven.

\- Esa, Takeshi. – respondió Colonello cuando diviso la isla en cuestión – Es la isla de Cervello, kora. – añadió mientras le devolvía el telescopio al muchacho.

\- La isla de las amazonas? Creí que eran mercenarias errantes. – dijo Takeshi mientras volvía a observar la isla por el telescopio.

\- Lo son. Pero deben tener un lugar que funcione como base y donde puedan criar y entrenar a sus nuevas generaciones. Las flores que rodean la isla son venenosas y para colmo, carnívoras, las malditas escupen espinas recubiertas de una especie de mucosa venenosa que te liquida en menos de diez minutos, solo las Cervello saben cómo apaciguarlas y evitar que las ataquen, kora. – informo el rubio.

\- Colonello. – llamo una voz calma detrás de ellos – No asustes al muchacho. – reprendio con ligereza el dueño de la voz. Un hombre de oscuros ojos y sonrisa tranquilizadora, su cabello largo que sostiene en una larga y fina trenza.

\- Fon, me quitas mi diversión, kora. – se quejó Colonello.

\- No me asusta. – agrego Takeshi – Todo lo contrario, me parece muy interesante. Jamás había salido del oscuro mar del norte, todo esto es muy excitante! – informo Takeshi con una emoción de niño pequeño brillando en sus claros ojos castaños.

\- Al menos alguien se divierte. – se unió a la conversación una cuarta presencia.

Takeshi, Colonello y Fon dirigieron su atención al recién llegado.

\- Miren quien decidió dejar de cosechar hongos y salir de su oscura esquina, kora. – comento mordaz Colonello mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la proa.

\- Reborn, ya era hora de que salieras de tu camarote. – señalo Fon, su voz cargaba cierto toque de desaprobación ante la actitud de su amigo.

\- Mi Lord. – Takeshi se inclinó ligeramente ante la presencia de su maestro.

Llevaban casi un mes de viaje desde que Luce _"Señora del L´Arcobaleno"_ , le informo a uno de sus generales, Reborn, que además es también su hermano menor, que se comprometería en matrimonio con el hijo doncel de los regentes del archipiélago de Namimori en el mar claro del sur, está de más decir que Reborn no lo tomo muy bien, subió casi a rastras al barco que su reina, y hermana, preparo para su viaje.

\- El único que cosecha hongos aquí eres tú. – apunto Reborn en dirección del rubio – Apuesto a que sin Lal Mirch aquí para lavarte detrás de las orejas debes tener todo un cultivo de hongos venenosos ahí. – ataco verbalmente Reborn al rubio.

\- Al menos tu humor ya se apaciguo, kora. – respondió Colonello notando a su compañero de armas ya más tranquilo.

\- Si, bueno. Al mal paso darle prisa. – Reborn se encogió de hombros – A Aria parece irle bien con el hermano mayor, supongo que el que me toco no debe ser tan malo. -

\- Tsunayoshi. – aclaro Fon – "El que te toco"… - repitió el de la trenza con aire irritado - … Se llama Tsunayoshi. Al menos deberías aprenderte su nombre, ya sabes, cortesía. –

\- Si, viejo. – hablo Colonello – Es el hermano político de Aria y también hijo de la antigua dama de compañía de Luce, lo menos que puedes hacer es aprender algo con respecto a él, kora. –

\- Se su nombre. – miro Reborn en dirección de Fon – Se su edad y sé que su aniversario de nacimiento en un día después del mío, ¿Qué más hay que saber?

\- Con razón has tenido tantos amantes. – dijo Colonello mientras negaba – Ninguno te aguanta mucho tiempo con esa actitud, kora. –

Reborn miro mal a Colonello y el rubio le regreso la mirada.

\- Falta mucho para llegar? – intervino Takeshi y cambio el curso de la discusión antes de que su maestro volviera a irritarse y acabaran con una pelea catastrófica que destruiría el barco.

La atención de los tres hombres fue dirigida al muchacho.

" _Éxito"_ Canto Takeshi en su interior.

\- Bueno, si ya estamos pasando frente a la isla de Cervello… - Fon tomo el telescopio de las manos de Takeshi y lo ajusto sobre uno de sus ojos para ver una nueva dirección - … uhm, si seguimos en línea recta llegaremos al archipiélago mañana antes de mediodía. – informo con un asentamiento de cabeza el de la trenza.

\- Preparare un halcón sagaz para que envié el mensaje de nuestra llegada al archipiélago, kora. – informo Colonello mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de su propio camarote mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Takeshi. – llamo Fon al más joven de su pequeño grupo – Puedes ir con el capitán e informarle, por favor. – pidió amable el hombre de la trenza.

El muchacho miro de reojo a Reborn y entendió que el de la trenza quería hablar a solas con su mentor. Takeshi volvió su atención a Fon y asintió, finalmente procedió a hacer como le pidieron.

\- Tan feo me vas a regañar que hiciste que mi aprendiz se retirara? – cuestiono Reborn con aire cansado mientras miraba a Fon a los ojos.

El de la trenza tenía una mirada severa y su boca formo una fina línea, de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino enrollado y se lo extendió a Reborn para que lo tomara.

\- Qué es esto? – volvió a cuestionar Reborn mientras tomaba el pergamino de las manos de Fon.

\- Es una lista de datos sobre tu futuro prometido, Aria se la envió a Luce para que te la diera y aprendieras un poco más sobre el chico. No te la di antes porque estoy seguro de que si te la hubiese dado al principio la hubieras quemado o lanzado por la ventana de tu camarote. – explico el de la trenza con voz calma – Léela e intenta aprender un poco más de quien será tu futuro esposo, contrario de lo que crees Reborn hay muchas más cosas que solo nombre y edad. – concluyo su discurso Fon con seriedad antes de caminar en dirección de su camarote y el mismo prepararse para su llegada al archipiélago.

Reborn miro a Fon alejarse, cuando el de la trenza desapareció de la vista de Reborn este avanzo al filo de la proa y extendió su brazo sobre el barandal para dejar caer el pergamino, pero las últimas palabras de Fon resonaron en su mente y su conciencia le hizo regresar el pergamino al lado seguro del barco.

" _Darle una leída no me matara."_ Razono el general en sus adentros antes de desenrollar el pergamino, la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de él.

* * *

Fon estaba en su camarote revisando los mapas del archipiélago de Namimori para planear como se adentrarían a la isla central donde serían recibidos en el muelle principal cuando la puerta de su camarote fue abierta de golpe y Reborn entro con paso rápido para luego volver a cerrar la puerta.

\- Leíste alguna de las cosas que dice aquí? – cuestiono el recién llegado al de la trenza mientras extendía su brazo derecho y le mostraba de cerca el pergamino que Aria envió con los datos de Tsunayoshi.

\- No. Es algo que Aria se tomó la molestia de hacer para ti, aunque considerando que fue Luce quien me lo dio para entregártelo no me asombraría si de hecho ella lo leyó, por? – dijo Fon.

Reborn le dio la lista.

\- Léelo en voz alta. – instruyo Reborn antes de alejarse y dejarle a Fon la lista en sus manos.

\- "Lista de Instrucciones y datos funcionales para entablar un contacto y/o conversación exitosos con Tsunayoshi." – leyó en voz alta Fon la bella letra de su auto proclamada sobrina – Que título tan especifico. – comento Fon.

\- Sigue leyendo. – dijo Reborn mientras con su mano daba un ademan de continuación.

\- Punto 1. Acercarse con cautela… - leyó Fon para luego alzar una ceja confundido - … ¿no realizar movimientos bruscos? Y entre paréntesis…

\- Y negrita. – añadió Reborn.

\- … Y negrita. – repitió Fon divertido – **Hablo en serio tío Reborn.** -

Fon miro a Reborn como no creyendo la primera cosa escrita en el pergamino.

\- Se pone más interesante, sigue leyendo. – señalo Reborn.

\- Punto 2. Le gustan los animales y… - Fon releyó la segunda parte de la oración. – …. Y le gusta a los animales? - Fon volvió a mirar a Reborn confundido.

Reborn se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – admitió Reborn.

\- Punto 3. No le gusta pelear, si él cree que puede solucionarse con palabras agotara todas sus alternativas antes de recurrir a la violencia. – asintió Fon mientras leía – Suena a que es un chico sensato. -

\- Suena a que no sabe ni dar un golpe. – Añadió Reborn.

\- Punto 4. – Leyó Fon eligiendo ignorar el comentario de Reborn – Cuando interactuando con el sujeto evitar superficies demasiado lisas o rocosas, no distraer mientras camina. – Fon alzo una ceja confundido.

\- Lee la última. – indico Reborn.

Fon miro a su amigo confundido antes de volver su atención al pergamino en sus manos e ir directo al punto 5.

\- Punto 5. Bajo ninguna circunstancia hacerlo enojar, y entre paréntesis, negrita y subrayado. – Fon miro a Reborn – **Hablo muy, muy en serio tío Reborn.** – finalizo su lectura el de la trenza antes de pasarle de nuevo el pergamino a Reborn – Eso fue interesante, por lo visto tu prometido es una persona bastante peculiar. –

\- Extraño, diría yo. – agrego Reborn – No sé qué hacer con esto, Aria no me da ninguna pista. – se quejó el de patillas rizadas.

\- Es mejor que nada, al menos ahora sabes un poco más de él. – dijo Fon intentando ver el lado positivo del asunto, una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro.

\- Si tú lo dices. – fue lo único que atino a decir Reborn antes de darle otro vistazo a la lista.

* * *

El sol lentamente se alza por el horizonte al este del archipiélago, la noche y sus oscuros colores azules dan paso a cálidos amarillos, naranjas, verdes y turquesas, la luna se sumerge en el oeste y el sol da la cara para empezar un nuevo día. Más el nuevo día en el archipiélago de Namimori había empezado un par de horas antes de que él sol reinara en el cielo, la tarde anterior los regentes habían recibido un mensaje entregado por el halcón sagaz personal de Lord Colonello con el anuncio de su llegada para ese nuevo día al medio día, usualmente dicha visita habría sido tomada con cierta calma ya que el Lord es familia de la esposa del futuro regente del archipiélago, Lady Aria, pero esta vez causo un gran revuelo, y es que junto a Lord Colonello venia Lord Reborn de L´Arcobaleno, hermano de sangre de Luce "La señora del L' Arcobaleno" reina de las tierras del norte, gran general de L´Arcobaleno, "La sombra del norte", "Niño de sombras y muerte", "El amanecer oscuro", y su título más actual, prometido del hijo de en medio y único hijo doncel de los regentes del archipiélago de Namimori. Por eso es que todos están tan ansiosos y se levantaron tan temprano para asegurar que las festividades en honor de la pareja sean lo más cercano a la perfección, una equivocación de su parte sería una falta de respeto y traería vergüenza al adorable castaño que todos en la isla aman, no querían que su Tsunayoshi quedara mal en frente de su futuro esposo.

Y hablando de Tsunayoshi…

Avanzando por un pasillo vienen cuatro mujeres con paso ligero, al frente viene una dama menuda de corto cabello castaño y grandes ojos a juego, detrás de ella viene una mujer joven de cabello verde-azulado, un par de pequeñas e intrincadas trenzas iniciaban a cada lado de sus sienes y se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos de un tono zafiro brillante, su prominente vientre siendo abrazado cuidadosamente con sus manos, detrás de ellas un par de mujeres de aspecto idéntico cuya única forma de diferenciarlas es el cabello pues una lo tiene lacio y la otra rizado, ambas de cabellos color chocolate oscuro que caían hasta el final de su espalda, ambas con brillantes ojos de oliva, ambas de piel bronceada. Llegaron al lugar que buscaban y se detuvieron, la dama al frente del cuarteto entonces dio ligeros toques a las puertas dobles de la habitación de su hijo.

\- Tsu-Tsu~. – llamo con cantarina voz Nana a su amado hijo – Hemos venido a ayudarte a prepararte~. – anuncio la dama mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Uhmm. – Nana torció un poco la boca en una mueca y volvió a tocar las puertas dobles, esta vez con más fuerza – Tsunayoshi. – llamo de nuevo a su hijo.

Nuevamente sin respuesta.

\- Tarta, Tatra. – llamo Nana a las dos morenas que la acompañaban para arreglar a su hijo.

\- Sí, mi señora. –

\- Sí, mi señora. –

Respondieron ambas al unísono antes de lanzarse sobre las puertas dobles y darles una fuerte patada que no solo las abrió, también las despego de su marco. Las dos letales morenas se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta y dejaron que Nana y Aria entraran a la habitación de Tsunayoshi, no había nadie. La cama estaba ya hecha y la ventana estaba abierta, sobre la cama un trozo de pergamino con una letra que parecían más bien garabatos elegantes, Nana se acercó, tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

\- Volveré a tiempo para prepararme, lo prometo. Tsuna. – recito Nana.

\- Necesita tiempo para mentalizarse. – defendió Aria a su hermano político.

Tarta y Trata intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Las gemelas son tres años mayores que Tsuna y habían crecido junto al castaño, lo adoran como si fuera su propio hermano y la noticia de su compromiso las puso muy preocupadas por él, ellas saben que Tsuna es fuerte, pero alejarlo de todos los que ama y conoce no les deja un buen sabor de boca, siendo honestos, a las gemelas no les da muy buena espina esta idea de sus regentes, en especial por la cantidad de pretendientes que Tsuna deja con el corazón roto con esta noticia, serían las gemelas las que tendrían que hacer control de daños y evitar que esos idiotas suicidas hagan una estupidez frente al general Reborn.

\- Tarta, Tatra. – llamo de nuevo Nana a las gemelas sacándolas de sus pensamientos – Por favor vayan y encuentren a mi hijo, debemos empezar a alistarlo o no estará presentable para cuando llegue su prometido. –

\- Sí, mi señora. –

\- Sí, mi señora. –

Asintieron al tiempo ambas.

Las gemelas sabían que Nana pudo haber enviado a alguien más calificado que ellas, un rastreador experimentado encontraría a Tsuna en menos de una hora, pero Nana sabe que las gemelas y su hijo aún tienen que decirse adiós, y Nana sabe que ella no es nadie para negarle eso a las gemelas que adoran a su hijo casi tanto como ella misma.

Les tomo una hora y media a las gemelas encontrar a Tsuna.

El joven castaño estaba en la punta norte de la isla central, al final de un bosque que terminaba abruptamente en un acantilado con vista a un par de islas demasiado pequeñas para que las personas las habiten pero que rebosaban de vida animal y vegetal salvaje, más allá se admiraba el claro horizonte donde cielo y mar se fundían. Tsuna estaba sentado al borde del abismo, su espalda recta y sus pies colgando en el acantilado, la brisa marina mecía su cabello y los rayos del sol reflejados en sus ojos le daban ese toque dorado a su mirada con el que conquisto a sus oponentes mucho antes de que su puño lo hiciera.

\- Hola Tarta, hola Tatra. – saludo el castaño sin voltear en dirección de las gemelas, el haber crecido con ellas y compartir muchas veces los espartanos entrenamientos de su madre hicieron que Tsuna pudiera sentir la presencia de ambas chicas en casi cualquier situación y momento.

\- Buen día, Tsuna. –

\- Buenos días, Tsunayoshi. –

Saludaron Tarta y Tatra respectivamente al tiempo que se acercaron más al castaño y tomaron asiento detrás de él, la primera con las piernas cruzadas, la segunda tomo asiento de una manera más femenina con sus dos piernas dobladas hacia su lado derecho.

\- Esta molesta mamá? – cuestiono Tsuna aun mirando al horizonte.

\- Tu madre jamás se molestaría contigo por solo querer un poco de espacio antes de conocer al hombre con él que compartirás el resto de tu vida. – calmo Tatra, la gemela del cabello rizado, una sonrisa de hermana mayor decorando su rostro, un brillo gentil brillando en sus ojos.

\- Más bien está preocupada. – hablo Tarta, la gemela de cabello lacio y que además es la menor de las gemelas, sus ojos tienen un brillo preocupado mientras miran la figura del castaño – Igual que todos en el archipiélago. – añadió.

Ante lo último dicho Tsunayoshi se giró y encaro a las gemelas.

\- Voy a estar bien. – dijo el castaño con un tono que indicaba que lo que decía lo decía para convencerse más a si mismo que a los demás – Mamá y Aria, ambas nacieron y fueron criadas en el norte, de lo poco que recuerdo de la señora Luce ella también parece una buena persona, y los mercaderes que vienen de los mares oscuros del norte son muy amables, si acaso un poco bruscos pero sin duda buena gente. Estaré bien, el norte no suena tan mal. – consoló Tsuna a sus amigas mientras en cada una de sus manos tomaba una mano de Tarta y otra de Tatra.

\- Te extrañaremos. – confeso Tatra con las lágrimas a punto de salir de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Tarta atino a asentir repetidamente con la cabeza mientras con su mano libre limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- También yo las voy a extrañar. – acepto Tsuna, las lágrimas también corriendo por sus mejillas.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un rato.

* * *

\- Te vez divino~! – clamo Tatra mientras se alejaba y admiraba su obra maestra.

En cuanto las gemelas volvieron a la Villa Blanca junto con Tsuna la madre de este y Aria habían preparado el atuendo y accesorios que el castaño usaría para el momento de llegada de su prometido. Nana y Aria prácticamente empujaron a Tsuna dentro de su habitación para comenzar a prepararlo, primero lo hicieron comer algo de fruta, arroz y pescado, de los cuales Tsuna comió unos cuantos bocados pues estaba demasiado nervioso como para tener hambre, luego lo hicieron tomar un baño, cuando termino su baño lo secaron y untaron con aceites aromáticos, lo vistieron y justo ahora Tatra había terminado con el ligero maquillaje que hacía que el castaño se viera como una ensoñación divina.

Los de por si grandes ojos del castaño habían sido delineados finamente con una mezcla de carbón y aceite, sus largas pestañas y rizadas acentuándose alrededor del marco de su mirada. A sus labios les dieron brillo y acentuaron su natural tono rosado con un ungüento de bayas a base de savia, sus parpados y sienes habían sido espolvoreados muy ligeramente con un polvo que llego al archipiélago gracias al comercio con las costas volcánicas de Shimon***, era de un tono naranja-dorado que le daba un toque de luz al rostro de Tsuna.

Como vestimenta su madre le hizo usar una túnica más corta de lo que él está acostumbrado, las mangas eran anchas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, el cuello amplio y en V sosteniéndose en los bordes de los hombros del castaño dejando ver su delicado cuello y su clavícula con facilidad, la cintura se acentuaba con un cinturón de cuero café con detalles en oro, las finas muñecas de Tsuna tenían brazaletes anchos de oro, su cuello adornado por un aro de oro con una gema color del fuego colgado de este, en la cabeza de Tsuna se había acomodado un tocado pequeño que colgaba sobre su frente, se trata de una cadena delgada de oro con pequeñas gemas color del fuego en forma de gota, los detalles alrededor de los bordes de las mangas y el dobladillo de la túnica eran en color oro, la túnica blanca y de una tela fresca, las sandalias del mismo cuero café con detalles en dorado.

\- Guau. – atino a decir Tarta – Si el general no se enamora de ti a primera vista hay algo muy mal con él. – comento la morena mientras admiraba la belleza de su amigo – Sin ofender Lady Aria. –

\- No te preocupes Tarta, concuerdo contigo. – calmo la pronto a ser madre mientras sonreía ante el adorable sonrojo nació en el rostro de Tsuna ante lo dicho por la más joven de las gemelas.

\- Ehm, mamá, no crees que… no crees que la túnica es algo… corta? – cuestiono Tsuna a Nana mientras intentaba bajar un poco el dobladillo.

\- Tonterías, querido. – Nana abanico con su mano en un además despreocupado – Te vez divino. – la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara aún más.

\- Sera mejor que nosotras también no vayamos a alistar, Tarta. – anuncio Tatra a su hermana menor.

Tarta asintió en respuesta y se paró de la cama de Tsuna donde había estado sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Recuerda, Tsunayoshi. – dijo la gemela de cabello rizado al castaño mientras tomaba una de sus manos – Solo relájate. – aconsejo.

\- Estaremos ahí contigo, al igual que todos en el archipiélago, cuentas con nosotros. – dijo la gemela de cabello lacio mientras tomaba la otra mano de del castaño.

Acto seguido ambas morenas besaron el dorso de los dedos de Tsuna y luego se retiraron.

Tsuna vio a sus amigas alejarse y cuando estuvieron fuera de su vista dejo salir un suspiro cansado, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

\- Lo que Tarta y Tatra dijeron es verdad, Tsu-Tsu. – señalo Nana al tiempo que ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo – Estamos contigo. –

\- Todo va a salir bien. – agregó Aria desde su asiento en la cama del castaño.

Tsuna sonrió un poco más calmado luego de escuchar las palabras de su madre y su hermana política.

* * *

El archipiélago de Namimori es un terreno engañoso.

A primera vista tienes el conjunto de islas que forman al archipiélago, pero debajo de las aguas que lo rodean se encuentra un gran arrecife de coral causante de varios naufragios, también hay grandes rocas que sobresalen del agua en algunos puntos cuyas bases son cubiertas por las aguas y que han destruido barcos y los han anclado en su sitio por semanas, incluso meses y años, también hay corrientes encontradas que forman remolinos alrededor del archipiélago. Por eso durante los tiempos de guerra fue muy difícil para las fuerzas invasoras reclamar la pequeña nación, los guerreros del archipiélago son conocidos y expertos navegantes, son entrenados para sobrevivir entre las rocas que rodean al arrecife y atacar desde estas, mientras que las fuerzas invasoras se tiraban a las aguas para huir de la colisión los guerreros del archipiélago les apuntaban con flechas que nunca perdieron su blanco, los que sobrevivían eran dejados morir de hambre y sed, atrapados en sus barcos anclados sobre las rocas. Pero hay una zona libre del arrecife y sus puntiagudas y duras guardianas, una brecha al sur del archipiélago donde solo aquellos que se ganaron la confianza de los regentes en aquellos tiempos de guerra conocían.

Hoy en día esa brecha es la única entrada y salida al archipiélago para los barcos, es gracias a esa brecha que existe un mercado externo al archipiélago y es gracias a esa brecha que el gran barco que transporta a Lord Reborn y sus acompañantes llego a su destino.

Iemitsu, Nana, Dino, Aria, Tsuna y Fuuta estaban de pie en el gran muelle principal de la isla central, el único muelle al que la brecha tiene acceso directo, la familia regente está de pie mirando como lentamente el gran barco de madera oscura y diseño norteño se acomoda de manera horizontal y paralela al muelle para dejar bajar a sus ocupantes. Detrás de los regentes están sus cinco más fieles y confiables guerreros, sus nombres son Lancia, Genkishi, Gamma, Oregano y Romario. También estaban Tarta y Tatra, ambas cerca de Tsuna, entre sus bonitos ropajes tenían escondidas sus dagas favoritas por si se requerían. Detrás de estos se encontraban una multitud conformada por diversos habitantes del archipiélago, todos curiosos por ver al hombre que se casaría con el castaño más adorable del conjunto de islas.

El barco al fin termino de moverse y un puente de madera fue colocado en el espacio que quedo entre el muelle y el barco.

Tsuna sintió como el nudo en su estómago se retorció ansioso y por relejo tomo la mano de su hermano menor, Fuuta alzo la mirada y vio el brillo nervioso en los ojos de Tsuna, los ojos de Fuuta se llenaron de decisión y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de su hermano mayor, Tsuna bajo la mirada y su vista choco con la de su hermanito.

\- No te preocupes. – susurro Fuuta y le mostró a Tsuna sus manos entrelazadas, él pequeño no iba a dejar solo a su hermano en esto.

Tsuna sonrió agradecido y asintió, sus nervios apaciguándose, luego volvió la vista al barco.

El primero en descender fue un hombre de largo cabello negro y que lo traía trenzado en una larga y fina trenza que rodeaba sus hombros, usaba una especie de saco de tela ligera de color rojo con detalles en un rojo más oscuro y que le llegaba hasta la altura de los tobillos, las mangas eran hachas y terminaban a mitad del dorso de sus manos, se podía notar el pantalón de color blanco y usaba unas zapatillas sencillas de color rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran oscuros y un brillo curioso los decoraba, su sonrisa era ligera y le recordó a Tsuna la sonrisa de un zorro intentando parecer inofensivo para las gallinas.

El segundo el bajar fue un rubio ojiazul que desbordaba energía, sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, sus ojos fijos al frente, su espalda recta, usaba una chaqueta color verde, los dos últimos broches sueltos dejando ver su camisa con cuello alto de tela ligera y de tono claro. Su pantalón era un tono más claro que la chaqueta y las botas de cuero oscuro estaban algo gastadas, su sonrisa está llena de confianza y la forma de sus ojos le recuerda a Tsuna a un halcón sagaz cuando pesca su comida.

El tercero fue un joven alto de piel apenas bronceada y brillantes ojos de un tono castaño claro, su corto cabello negro estaba revuelto por el viento y su sonrisa era grande, pero Tsuna pudo ver el brillo nervioso que gobernaba su mirada, el muchacho, que Tsuna supo de inmediato se trataba del aprendiz de su futuro marido, usaba una especie de túnica corta que se amarraba por el frente de tela ligera color azul oscuro, debajo de esta sobresalía el cuello alto color azul pálido, sus pantalones ligeramente holgados de color café claro, sus botas de piel oscura de veían viejas pero bien cuidadas.

El último en bajar fue un hombre alto, erguido a tope de su altura, usaba un bonito sombrero oscuro cuya ala cubría del sol la mitad de su rostro y le daba a su portador un aire enigmático y peligroso, Tsuna noto que a cada lado del rostro de esta persona un par de rizadas patillas rebotaban ligeramente, la gabardina oscura que trae puesta estaba abierta y dejaba ver la camisa blanca cuello está abierto hasta la altura de la clavícula, un cinturón de tela roda su cintura manteniendo sus pantalones de tela negra en su sitio, sus botas son tan oscuras como su gabardina y brillan de lo bien cuidadas que están.

Los cuatro que descendieron del barco se colocaron en una línea frente a la familia regente, el hombre del sombrero frente al padre de Tsuna. El hombre de negro se quitó el sombrero y dio una cordial reverencia en dirección de Iemitsu.

Tsuna miro curioso el rostro descubierto del hombre.

\- Lord Iemitsu. – saludo el del sombrero antes de erguirse de nuevo, su acento apenas perceptible en sus palabras.

\- Lord Reborn. – Iemitsu dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza en dirección del mencionado.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de más al descubrir que el hombre del sombrero y gabardina negros era su prometido, un ligero sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Tarta silbo por lo bajo y Tatra se cubrió la boca para evitar una exclamación indebida, los cuchicheos por parte de los curiosos en la audiencia no se hicieron esperar.

 _\- Tío Reborn~!_ – canto feliz Aria en la lengua norteña mientras extendía los brazos en dirección del hermano de su madre, la tensión rompiéndose por completo.

 _\- Cielo, mar y tierra, eres una bola._ – sentencio Reborn en su lengua natal antes de darle a su sobrina un abrazo, la pronto a ser madre le dio a su tío un rodillazo por lo que dijo – Dino. – asintió en del sombrero volviendo a la lengua del sur en dirección del esposo de su sobrina.

 _\- Tío Fon! Tío Colonello!_ – Clamo Aria luego de terminar de abrazar a Reborn e ir inmediatamente a abrazar a los susodichos – _Cielo, mar y tierra, Takeshi cuanto has crecido_. – saludo amable Aria al aprendiz de Reborn.

 _\- Usted también ha crecido mucho._ – noto Takeshi mientras miraba el vientre de Aria.

 _\- No te pases de listo, niño._ – amenazo Aria.

Takeshi solo atino a rascarse la nuca en un además nervioso mientras sonreía incómodo.

 _\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ – se unió Nana a la conversación usando su lengua natal – _Ninguno de ustedes vino a la boda de Dino y Aria así que es refrescante verlos otra vez._ –

 _\- El cabello corto te sienta, kora_. – elogio Colonello a su vieja conocida.

 _\- Me alegra ver que goces de buena salud, Nana._ – saludo Fon.

 _\- Nunca me he sentido mejor, Fon._ – respondió Nana al de rojo – _Pero no recorrieron un largo camino solo para hablar conmigo, están aquí por mi Tsunayoshi, por favor permítanme presentarlo._ – anuncio Nana al tiempo que Tarta y Tatra le daban a Tsuna un empujón desde el lugar donde se había quedado petrificado luego de descubrir quién era su prometido.

Tsuna casi se cae de no ser por los rápidos brazos de su madre que lo sostuvieron y lo colocaron en el centro de la reunión familiar para que todos lo vieran. El castaño tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y un sonrojo ligero decoraba sus mejillas.

\- Este es mi hijo, Tsunayoshi. – presento Nana volviendo a la lengua sureña – No tienes nada que aportar, querido? –

\- M-mucho g-gusto. – logro pronunciar el castaño apenas, sus ojos aun clavados en el suelo, debido a los nervios olvido que debía decirlo en la lengua del norte.

De repente en su zona de visión un par de botas negras se pusieron frente a él, los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron aún más cuando recordó que eran las botas que usa su flamante prometido. Una mano se posó en la barbilla de Tsuna y con delicadeza hizo que alzara su rostro, castaño-dorado se encontró con un intenso color café tan oscuro que casi era negro, los filosos ojos de Reborn se clavaron en los brillantes de Tsuna y el castaño no pudo evitar perderse en el abismo de aquella mirada, el corazón de Tsuna comenzó a latir rápido y podía sentir sus mejillas arder ante la intensidad de la mirada del general.

Entonces en un movimiento rápido el general se puso en cuclillas y alzo el dobladillo de la túnica de Tsuna sorprendiendo a todos, una inspiración colectiva y sonrojos avergonzados no se hicieron esperar. Tsuna tenía los ojos desorbitados en cuanto cayo en cuenta de lo ocurría.

 _\- Yo sé que los donceles tienen una belleza andrógina y todo eso, pero por un momento pensé que de verdad eras una chica, por lo visto me equivoque, no cabe duda que eres todo un chico. –_ mascullo Reborn para sí.

Takeshi desvió la mirada de donde su mentor revisaba las partes íntimas de su nuevo prometido, un sonrojo avergonzado decorando sus mejillas.

Fon se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano y ahora negaba quedamente con su mano aun cubriendo su cara en vergüenza.

Colonello miraba a Reborn con los ojos desorbitados no creyendo lo que ocurría.

Y Tsuna…

Tsuna tenía la cara roja, roja, roja… de rabia.

Reborn noto un ligero temblor que nacía del cuerpo de su flamante prometido y dejo de mirar bajo la túnica para mirar de nuevo el dulce rostro de Tsuna, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de más al notar que aquel cálido castaño-dorado había sido cambiado por un intenso color naranja-ambarino que quemaba como una llama salvaje.

 _\- Pervertido! –_ grito Tsuna en la lengua del norte para asegurarse de que Reborn entendiera el mensaje y con un movimiento tan rápido como un látigo el castaño le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a su prometido que apago todas sus luces.

Fon, Colonello y Takeshi tenían los ojos desorbitados y las bocas desencajadas cuando vieron que Reborn se quedó tirado y sin mover un solo musculo en el muelle.

Dino le pasaba a Iemitsu con disimulo una bolsita llena de monedas de oro.

Fuuta, Nana, Tarta y Tatra seguían a un muy molesto Tsuna que avanzaba con facilidad entre la multitud de personas pues estas se abrían solo para dejar pasar al castaño, ellas sabían que estar frente a un Tsuna malhumorado puede acabar muy mal.

Aria se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano y comenzó a negar ligeramente mientras su mano aun cubría su cara en vergüenza.

" _Por qué me moleste en hacerle una lista?! Que parte del punto 1 y el punto 5 no es entendible?!"_ Lloro Aria en su interior.

Una sonrisa lentamente comenzó a florecer en los sorprendidos rostros de Colonello y Fon, el último alzo una de sus manos y cubrió su sonrisa educadamente.

\- No lo envuelvan, kora! – exclamo Colonello en la lengua sureña con un acento casi imperceptible mientras alzaba la mano para anunciar su petición como si de un niño pequeño se tratara – Nos lo llevamos así! –

Al lado de Colonello, Fon temblaba ligeramente intentando controlar sus muy mal escondidas risillas en dirección de su inconsciente camarada.

* * *

" _El ciclo*".-_ Nos referimos al transcurso del año. El inicio del ciclo es el primer día de primavera y el último día del ciclo es el último día de invierno.

" _Proa de un barco**".-_ Parte delantera de un barco, lo que al avanzar va cortando las aguas en que navega.

" _Las costas volcánicas de Shimon***".-_ Territorio situado en las costas al sur del gran continente, rodeado por una cordillera de volcanes inactivos, la tierra es fértil y prospera. Una vez cruzas su cordillera de volcanes llegaras a las Estepas de arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de estos personajes, solo la trama de este fanfic.

* * *

 _Archipiélago Namimori, Isla central._

Reborn había tenido una cantidad considerable de amantes en el pasado, algunos de estos donceles, es por eso que Reborn entiende que los donceles poseen una belleza muy diferente a la de una mujer. Mientras que la belleza de una mujer es atrayente ya fuese por su forma, sus colores o su aroma, en un doncel lo que atraía a primera instancia era la curiosa mezcla de facciones entre suaves y fuertes que dejaban un aire misterioso, o al menos eso es lo que opina Reborn. Así que cuando la antigua dama de compañía de su hermana, ahora dama regente del archipiélago de Namimori, Nana, presento a su hijo doncel quien seria de ahora en adelante su prometido, Tsunayoshi, Reborn no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente sorprendido por lo que vio.

El maquillaje que le pusieron era delicado y acentuaba el adorable rostro de corazón que aún tenía algo de redondez infantil, la boca pequeña y con semi-gruesos labios rosados, nariz pequeña y respingada, y esos ojos, esos ojos tan grandes, brillantes y honestos del color del caramelo oscuro que parecían haber sido espolvoreados con virutas de oro y que reflejaban con claridad las emociones de su portador. Reborn pudo ver el miedo, el nerviosismo y la curiosidad que solo acentuaban la inocencia de esos ojos y que hacían que algo dentro del general se retorciera agradablemente. El abundante y loco cabello castaño avellana se mecía con la brisa y un agradable aroma llego a la nariz de Reborn, una mezcla de aceites de flores y algo más, algo que el general jamás había olido en un perfume o en un aceite aromático y que hacía que un ansia extraña se asentara en su ser, no era una sensación desagradable pero sin duda nueva.

" _No puede ser un doncel."_ Pensó el general sin despegar su vista de la del individuo frente a él.

Fue entonces que Reborn decidió hacer lo que cualquiera en su posición (y en su misma línea de razonamiento) hubiese hecho, se puso en cuclillas, alzo el dobladillo de la túnica del castaño y reviso sin ningún tipo de reparo si todo estaba en su lugar en el cuerpo de su nuevo prometido, y efectivamente, sin duda alguna se trataba de un sano y joven doncel.

 _\- Yo sé que los donceles tienen una belleza andrógina y todo eso..._ – mascullo con aire pensativo Reborn _–… pero por un momento pensé que de verdad eras una chica, por lo visto me equivoque, no cabe duda que eres todo un chico. –_

Un ligero temblor en las bien torneadas piernas de su prometido llamo la atención de Reborn, dejo de estudiar el cuerpo del joven castaño para volver su atención a aquellos ojos claros que lo hipnotizaron por un instante y nuevamente fue ligeramente sorprendido por lo que vio. Los grandes, redondos y claros ojos habían sido remplazados por unos de un filo delicado pero aun así amenazante, el color cambio por uno naranja-ambarino similar a un fuego salvaje que hizo que un escalofrió extasiado recorriera la espalda de Reborn, la pequeña boca con sus semi-gruesos y rosados labios se partió para dar lugar a una palabra dicha con un tono frio y aun así agradable a los oídos.

 _\- Pervertido! –_ sentencio en perfecta lengua norteña el castaño al tiempo que con la velocidad de un látigo y la fuerza de un mazo de guerra impactaba su puño contra el rostro de Reborn.

La oscuridad de la inconsciencia recibió al general con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Reborn abrió de poco a poco sus ojos, lentamente el marco de sombras que decoraba su visión se fue disolviendo hasta que al fin miro con claridad el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba, la luz del sol se colaba por la única ventana de la habitación y llenaba con luz cálida y menguantes sombras los muros lizos de roca blanca. El general podía sentir un dolor punzante e intenso en la quijada, como si un martillo que salio volando en un campo de batalla lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza, se llevó la mano al lugar donde sentía más dolor y se dio cuenta de que le habían colocado una extraña mezcla color marrón con varios restos molidos de hojas y cortezas.

" _Probablemente algún ungüento para evitar la hinchazón."_ Pensó Reborn al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de blancas sabanas de tela ligera donde le habían recostado y examinaba el ungüento que quedo en su mano.

 _\- Está vivo, kora! –_ exclamo Colonello, la diversión pintaba su voz.

 _\- Aria quiere matarte._ – sentencio Fon con voz calma, un fingido tono de desaprobación trataba de esconder el aun perceptible tono de burla.

El rubio y el de la trenza se encontraban sentados sobre unas sillas de membrillo cerca de las abiertas puertas dobles que daban paso a un pasillo exterior techado.

 _\- Qué paso?_ – cuestiono Reborn al tiempo que dirigía su atención a sus camaradas – _Donde esta Takeshi? –_ interrogo cuando no encontró a su aprendiz en la habitación.

 _\- Lo que paso fue que la adorable y maravillosa cosita que es tu prometido apago todas tus luces de un golpe, kora!_ – informo enérgico Colonello – _Te juro que si tu no lo quieres Lal y yo lo adoptamos, kora!_ –

 _\- Takeshi fue por tu comida._ – informo Fon, la sonrisa zorruna en su rostro ganando tinte de burla – _Nosotros ya comimos. –_ añadió el de la trenza.

 _\- Me alegra ver que mi desgracia trae dicha._ – comento con acritud Reborn en dirección de Colonello – _Y gracias por esperarme. –_ dijo en dirección de Fon.

 _\- No iba a esperar a que te recuperaras de un golpe que bien te merecías para disfrutar de la fascinante cultura culinaria del archipiélago. –_ se defendió Fon – _Sabias que se puede cocer pescado usando solo jugo de cítricos? Y su té frio de frutos tropicales es maravilloso! –_ comento feliz de la vida el de la trenza.

 _\- Me importa una mierda como coci-un segundo… dijiste que fue quien que me noqueo? –_ apunto Reborn en dirección de Colonello haciendo que la sonrisa burlona solo se ensanchara.

 _\- No lo recuerdas?_ – intervino Fon desde su asiento – _El pobre Tsunayoshi estuvo tan indignado por tus acciones que te golpeo y te dejo tirado en el muelle, se encerró en su habitación y no ha hablado con nadie desde entonces. –_ informo Fon.

 _\- Paso entre la multitud como un Dios iracundo partiendo el mar._ – describió Colonello con un inhabitual tinte poético – _Fue impresionante, kora. –_

 _\- El peque…_

 _\- TÍO REBORN! –_

El iracundo grito de Aria lleno la habitación e interrumpió lo que sea que Reborn fuera a decir.

La futura madre estaba al pie de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su prominente barriga y su ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

" _Oh, mierda."_ Pensó Reborn mientras miraba a su muy, MUY enojada sobrina. _"Es igualita a su madre cuando se enoja."_

* * *

Takeshi caminaba por el pasillo exterior no sabiendo verdaderamente a donde ir.

Hace unos minutos Fon le pidió ir a la cocina y pedirle a quien esté a cargo un plato con algo de la sopa cremosa con hongos que comieron aquella tarde mientras Reborn era atendido por los sanadores y algo de pan para cuando su maestro volviera en sí, pero resulta que Takeshi subestimo la complejidad de los pasillos de la villa, ahora está perdido y no hay rastro de alguien que pueda auxiliarle.

" _Como rayos paso esto?"_ Se cuestionó en sus adentros el muchacho. _Recree con cuidado el camino por el cual llegamos a la habitación luego de comer… creo._

Takeshi siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le dijera como llegar a la cocina o, en el mejor de los escasos, encontrar la cocina.

" _Ooh! Personas! Estoy salvado!"_ Se dijo aliviado en sus adentros luego de dar un giro en una esquina.

Seguía en el pasillo exterior, pero había llegado a una especie de claro que era rodeado por el pasillo en cuestión, cinco individuos (cuatro varones y una dama) de diferentes edades que Takeshi reconoció de las presentaciones de aquella mañana. El mayor era un hombre de corto cabello oscuro y bigote que usa anteojos, un artefacto caro que Takeshi había visto usar a hijos de dignatarios importantes o mercaderes ricos con mala visión, también está el general Verde que no puede ir a ningún lado sin sus anteojos, que la familia regente tuviera semejante equipo para sus soldados decía mucho del cuidado y cariño que les tienen. El que le seguía era un hombre más joven de ojos filosos y gruesas cejas, su oscuro cabello le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y le daba un aire noble, cuatro espadas colgaban de sus caderas. Luego sigue un rubio con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, como si no supiera como relajarse, colgando de su espalda un bastón Bo largo de un material oscuro y lizo, probablemente también muy duro. El último varón tiene aspecto intimidante, ya fuera por sus amenazantes ojos castaños, sus delgadas cejas fruncidas en su ceño, su alborotado cabello oscuro, como el de una pantera de montaña lista para saltar sobre su presa, o quizás sea por las profundas cicatrices que tiene en el rostro. La única dama del grupo también es rubia y también usa anteojos, se ve joven y sus ojos tienen un tono castaño claro con un brillo de seriedad, su cabello tenia algunos mechones sueltos sobre el rostro pero la parte de atrás estaba sujeta en un moño bajo. Los cinco usaban el mismo estilo de ropajes…

" _Un uniforme."_ Razono Takeshi en su interior.

Pantalones holgados de tela color café, rodilleras de metal forjado, las botas de cuero café oscuro que muestran los dedos y los talones, una pechera con cuello alto que parecía la combinación de cuero y metal forjado con el emblema de la caja regente (dos leones frente a frente sobre sus patas traseras) quemado en el pecho, las hombreras redondas como caparazones y con final elegantemente puntiagudo, los brazos descubiertos y los antebrazos cubiertos por la misma aleación que la pechera, los nudillos cubiertos por cuero y púas de metal pero los dedos libres para mayor comodidad.

 _\- Esto…_ Ola _. –_ saludo Takeshi algo inseguro al grupo mientras se les acerco, su lengua sureña era tosca y su acento marcado.

Los cinco individuos interrumpieron su plática y dirigieron su atención en dirección de Takeshi.

\- Algun ustedes sabe cómo cocina llegar? Me perdido. – dijo Takeshi lo mejor que pudo en la lengua sureña, una sonrisa nerviosa decoraba su rostro y rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha.

Cuatro de los presentes lo miraron incrédulos por un segundo, luego se miraron entre ellos y finalmente con una sonrisa comprensiva regresaron su atención al chico, el de las cuatro espadas y cejas gruesas solo lo miro feo todo el tiempo.

 _\- Sabemos cómo hablar la lengua norteña, muchacho. –_ calmo sus nervios el hombre de bigote y anteojos, una sonrisa conciliadora en sus facciones.

 _\- Relájate un poco, eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por pequeñeces. –_ agrego el rubio del bastón Bo.

 _\- Y tu lengua sureña apesta, necesitas practicar._ – señalo con seriedad la única chica del grupo al tiempo que acomodaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, no hay hostilidad en su tono pero si el tono de regaño que una institutriz utilizaría con su joven estudiante.

Takeshi suspiro mentalmente en alivio cuando escucho la fluida manera en la que sus interlocutores hablan en la lengua norteña.

 _\- Haha, lo mismo me dice mi maestro. –_ rió ligero Takeshi respondiendo a sus interlocutores – _Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, es un placer conocerles. –_ se presentó el joven con una educada y adecuada inclinación, como se acostumbra en el norte.

 _\- Mi nombre es Romario._ – se presentó el hombre de bigote mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente en dirección de Takeshi al tiempo que juntaba sus manos en ademan de rezo, los dedos manteniéndose separados, la punta de los dedos pulgares tocando en medio de las cejas. Luego de un rato volvió a erguirse y señalo en dirección de la chica rubia – _La señorita a mi lado es Orégano. –_ ella realizo en mismo ademan que Romario – _El joven rubio es Gamma. –_ el rubio también hizo el ademan que Takeshi comenzó a comprender es una especie de saludo – _El que parece un puma agazapado es Lancia. –_ señalo Romario en dirección del hombre de las cicatrices, mientras este hacia el curioso saludo Romario susurro rápidamente al oído de Takeshi – _Podrá verse algo agresivo pero la verdad es una de las personas más amables y serias que conocerás por aquí, aunque eso no quiere decir que quieres hacerlo enojar. –_ Takeshi asintió agradecido por la información – _Y el caballero de las cuatro espadas es…_

 _\- Mi nombre es Genkishi. –_ interrumpió la presentación el de las cuatro espadas, el no hizo el curioso y reverencial saludo, los ojos con los que mira a Takeshi son fríos y cortantes – _Y hasta que tu señor no se disculpe por lo que le hizo a nuestro joven señor me niego a siquiera considerar prestarte ayuda, sigue tu camino Takeshi Yamamoto y evítate problemas. –_ señalo en tono cortante Genkishi.

Takeshi no pudo evitar el ligero respingo ante lo dicho por el caballero de gruesas cejas, el ambiente se puso algo pesado y…

 _Pazz._

Orégano le dio con la palma de la mano un fuerte golpe en la nuca a Genkishi.

Takeshi parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por las acciones de la rubia.

La atención de Genkishi se giró rápidamente a la rubia, la hostilidad de sus ojos siendo cambiada por incredulidad.

\- Por qué hiciste eso?! – cuestiono el de las cuatro espadas mientras sobaba la zona adolorida.

\- No ventiles tu molestia en el pobre chico. – reprendio Orégano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

\- Estas defendiendo a este mocoso luego de que su señor ofendió al joven seño-Ouch! – lloro Genkishi cuando Orégano volvió a golpearle, esta vez en la frente, con fuerza.

\- Tú lo has dicho, su señor, Lord Reborn, no él. – razono Orégano.

Genkishi fulmino con la mirada a la rubia.

\- Aaah, ya entiendo. – sonrió Orégano con sorna – Estas celoso de que Tsunayoshi va a contraer nupcias y como no puedes desquitarte con el prometido en sí te quieres desquitar con el chico, muy maduro. – dijo Orégano mientras miraba a Genkishi con disgusto.

La atención de Takeshi brincaba de Orégano a Genkishi como una pelota de cuero contra una pared, no entendiendo por completo lo que decían pues hablaban con velocidad pero Takeshi logro entender que peleaban por lo que ocurrió en el muelle aquella mañana, fue entonces que noto que el hombre de la cicatrices en el rostro, Lancia, lo tomaba del cuello de sus ropas y lo jalaba hacia atrás, alejándole de la pelea verbal, Romario y Gamma también se alejaban con ellos.

\- Ni siquiera sé porque te molestas, Tsunayoshi siempre ha estado fuera de tu liga y sabes por qué? – Orégano coloco su dedo índice derecho sobre el pecho de Genkishi con aire retador - Porque él si tiene buen gusto. –

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron como platos cuando Genkishi y Orégano, más rápidos que un parpadeo, desenfundaron sus armas (Genkishi una de sus espadas y Orégano una daga que tenía escondida donde solo ella sabe).

 _Clash!_

Chocaron los filos de las armas.

Takeshi contuvo la respiración cuando vio como la daga de Orégano se mantenía contra la espada de Genkishi, los brazos de ambos temblaban de la fuerza que ejercían sobre sus armas.

\- Eso, saca toda esa ira contra alguien de tu tamaño. – alentó Orégano al de las cejas gruesas.

Genkishi agrego más fuerza a su empuje, Orégano blandió su daga para alejar a la espada y a quien la sostiene para ella alejarse un par de saltos. Genkishi segado por su momentáneo enojo alzo su espada de nuevo y azoto contra la rubia, Orégano sonrió feroz y se abalanzo en dirección de Genkishi.

Takeshi miraba emocionado la pelea, y aunque fue Orégano quien le salvo del frio trato de Genkishi, Takeshi no puede evitar animar internamente al espadachín, después de todo Takeshi mismo es uno.

Pero la espada y la daga no volvieron a encontrarse en un duro golpe acompañado por chispas pues dos chicas, con el mismo rostro pero con diferentes texturas de cabello se interpusieron en el camino de los guerreros.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – cuestiono autoritaria y firme una voz sedosa y no muy profunda.

Takeshi giro su rostro en dirección de la voz y reconoció de inmediato a aquel que es de ahora en adelante prometido de su maestro, Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

\- Oh-oh. – mascullo Lancia.

\- Parece que se acabó la fiesta. – susurro Gamma.

Los ojos de Tsuna se achicaron amenazantes, un brillo ambarino reclamándolos.

\- Y bien? – cuestiono con aquella misma autoritaria voz.

Al mismo tiempo Orégano (cuya mano sosteniendo la daga seguía prisionera de una de las gemelas), Romario, Lancia y Gamma apuntaron en dirección de Genkishi.

\- Genkishi empezó. –

\- Genkishi empezó. –

\- Genkishi empezó. –

\- Genkishi empezó. –

Cantaron en perfecta armonía los dos rubios, el del bigote y el de las cicatrices.

El susodicho bajo la mirada avergonzado.

\- No me interesa quien lo empezó, quiero que lo acaben ahora mismo. – reprendio el castaño – Nos están poniendo en ridículo frente a uno de nuestros invitados. – dijo Tsuna mientras se dirigía hacia Takeshi - _Mis más sinceras disculpas. –_ hablo Tsuna con fluidez la lengua del norte mientras realizaba el mismo curioso y reverencial saludo que Takeshi vio hacer a Romario y la mayoría de sus acompañantes – _Genkishi es un hombre noble y se toma muy en serio su trabajo como guardia de mi familia, a veces eso puede nublar un poco su mejor juicio. –_

 _\- N-no hay problema. –_ respondió Takeshi mientras movía sus manos de derecha a izquierda con rapidez – _El señor Genkishi tiene razón, fue culpa de mi maestro, en todo caso debería ser yo quien se disculpe con usted, joven señor. –_ Takeshi entonces recupero un poco de su compostura y de hinco ente Tsuna, una de sus rodillas tocando el suelo y sobre la otra acomodo sus manos e inclino la cabeza en rendición.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron sorprendidos ante la sinceridad del acto de Takeshi, luego un pequeña sonrisa decoro su rostro.

 _\- Tu… tu eres el aprendiz del general, cierto? –_ cuestiono Tsuna al muchacho más alto.

 _\- Así es, joven señor._ – respondió Takeshi aun hincado y sin alzar el rostro – _Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto, es un placer conocerle. –_

 _\- Por favor alza tu rostro, Yamamoto. –_ pidió el castaño – _Ambos tenemos la misma edad, que te inclines ante mí me pone muy incómodo. –_ Tsuna ayudo a Takeshi a ponerse en pie – _Yo soy Tsunayoshi di Vongola, por favor, llámame Tsuna. -_

Takeshi miro a Tsuna y no pude evitar por un segundo perderse en la sinceridad de sus ojos para finalmente sonreír ya más tranquilo, tanto por su situación como por su maestro.

" _Maestro es usted un tipo con suerte."_ Felicito Takeshi en sus adentros.

\- En sí que ocurrió? – cuestiono Tsuna a Romario.

\- El joven Yamamoto se perdió e intentaba encontrar la cocina, se nos acercó pidiendo ayuda y Genkishi quiso defender su honor mi joven señor Tsunayoshi, Oregano logro llamar la atención de Genkishi e intentaba ventilar algo de su ira y luego usted, las señoritas Tatra y Tarta llegaron. – explico rápido el mayor.

\- Muy maduro, Genkishi. – reprendio Tatra al hombre que sostenía con fuerza de la muñeca.

\- Y tú también, Orégano. – regaño Tarta – Ya sabes que no hay que incitarlo. –

Las hermanas soltaron a sus respectivos prisioneros pero no se alejaron de ellos (solo por si acaso).

\- Genkishi. – llamo Tsuna al espadachín – No tienes nada que decirle al joven Yamamoto? – inquirió Tsuna en dirección del susodicho.

 _\- Mis disculpas por mis acciones, joven señor. –_ arrastro el hombre sus palabras.

Takeshi se dedicó a observar toda la interacción del castaño con los soldados entendiendo lo mínimo de la conversación, así que cuando Genkishi se disculpó con él solo atino a asentir no muy seguro de si era bueno o malo que el espadachín se disculpara a la mala.

\- Orégano? – llamo Tsuna a la rubia.

La susodicha dio un suspiro exasperado y de acomodo para quedar en dirección de Genkishi.

\- Perdón por molestarte, Genkishi. – se disculpó sin sentirlo la rubia.

Tsuna sintió complacido.

\- Tatra, Tarta. – llamo el castaño a las gemelas – Por favor acompañen a esos dos de vuelta a los campos de entrenamiento. – las gemelas asintieron y nuevamente tomando a los dos soldados por las muñecas los comenzaron a guiar en dirección de los mencionados campos – Romario, Gamma, Lancia, yo me encargo de nuestro invitado. –

\- Estas seguro? – cuestiono Lancia.

\- Estoy mejor. – Dijo Tsuna en dirección de Lancia.

Lancia asintió en dirección de Tsuna, lo mismo que Romario y Gamma, y los tres tomaron su camino a alguna parte en la villa.

 _\- Ahora. –_ se dirigió Tsuna a Takeshi – _La cocina, cierto? –_

* * *

Reborn salto hacia adelante dejando a una desprotegida almohada que recibió la punta de una daga ensartada justo en medio de su suave y confortable ser. Aria siguió lanzando las dagas en dirección del general y este las seguía esquivando fluidamente. Fon y Colonello decidieron pararse de sus sillas de membrillo y se colocaron detrás de la figura de la iracunda mujer embarazada que era su autoproclamada sobrina, ambos conocían de primera mano la excelente puntería de Aria (siendo ellos unos de los cuantos que le enseñaron a lanzar las dagas) y sabían que meterse entre estas y su blanco era una decisión suicida y francamente estúpida.

 _\- Pero como se te ocurre?! –_ exclamo Aria – _Por qué diantres me moleste en mandarte esa condenada lista?! Qué parte del punto 1 y del 5 no entendiste?! Tsuna es un alma delicada y tímida! –_ despotricaba Aria con cada daga que lanzaba.

 _\- Tan delicada y tímida que noqueo a Reborn en menos de un…_

 _\- No, no, Colonello. –_ interrumpió Fon los murmullos del rubio tapándole la boca – _Ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que decir, dejemos que Aria se encargue. –_

 _\- Oh, cierto. Lo siento, kora. –_ recordó el rubio que Aria no estaba exactamente de humor y que no debía atraer la atención de la mujer hacia su persona.

 _\- Aria, deja de hacer tus berrinches. –_ intento dialogar Reborn con la sobrina al tiempo que esquivaba las dagas que Aria lanzaba – _Ya no eres una niña, el hecho de que estas a punto de ser madre debería ser prueba suficiente. –_

 _\- No me importa! –_ chillo Aria, las lágrimas del coraje empezando a nublar su vista – _Le dije a Tsuna que no harías nada estúpido y mira lo que hiciste! Ahora esta aterrado de ti! Yo quería que tú y Tsuna se llevaran bien y que fueran felices juntos! –_ lloro Aria al tiempo que dejaba de arrojar dagas y se cubría los ojos con las manos hechas puño.

Fon y Colonello rápidamente se pusieron a los lados de la pronto a ser madre y comenzaron a sobarle la espalda como hacían cuando era niña para calmarla.

" _Las personas embarazadas son tan complicadas."_ Pensó Reborn mientras suspiraba derrotado.

Miro a su lagrimeante sobrina y se acercó a ella con paso lento.

 _\- Lo siento, Aria. –_ dijo Reborn sincero y le dio un abrazo a la susodicha – _Sé que tus intenciones y las de tu madre son buenas pero simplemente no puedo evitar algunas de mis acciones. La apariencia de Tsunayoshi me tomo por sorpresa, es todo. Por un segundo pensé que tu madre y tú se equivocaron y que de hecho él era una ella, aunque nada de eso importa. –_

 _\- Eso no es excusa. –_ reclamo Aria.

 _\- No lo es, solo quería cerciorarme…_ _y admito que no ha sido la más sabia de mis decisiones. –_ admitió Reborn mientras distraídamente se sobaba el punto donde el castaño le golpeo aquella mañana.

 _\- Espera…_ \- Aria separo su cuerpo del de su tío y miro a Reborn con sospecha – _Estas admitiendo que te gusta como se ve Tsuna? –_ cuestiono la ojiazul.

Fon y Colonello intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida y luego vieron a Reborn con preguntas silenciosas en sus ojos.

 _\- No soy ciego, Aria. –_ acepto el general.

 _\- Es un comienzo._ – asintió Aria mientras se alejaba por completo de Reborn y se limpiaba las lágrimas – _Ahora solo tienes que disculparte y todo arreglado! –_ Aria había vuelto a su radiante ser.

Reborn suspiro derrotado.

" _Las personas embarazadas son tan complicadas."_ Volvió a pensar.

 _\- Eh, Aria? –_ llamo Fon con los ojos abiertos como platos y una extraña palidez en su rostro – _Lamento interrumpir este momento pero, estas bien? –_

La susodicha entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto Fon como Colonello y ahora Reborn miraban a la parte baja de su cuerpo con expresión sorprendida y preocupada.

" _Por qué siento húmedo abajo?"_ Se cuestionó mentalmente la mujer antes de ella misma bajar la mirada para encontrar un enorme charco bajo sus pies y que escurría por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

 _\- Oh, vaya. –_ soltó en un murmullo sorprendido y asustado – _Ya viene el bebé. –_

* * *

Tsuna y Takeshi caminaban en silencio por los techados pasillos exteriores mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Yamamoto quería iniciar una conversación pero debido a las acciones de su maestro aquella mañana sentía extraño (y grosero) empezar él, así que por ahora solo seguía a Tsuna a través de los intrincados pasillos exteriores de la villa.

 _\- Esto…_ \- empezó Tsuna una conversación, lo cual hizo que Takeshi suspirara aliviado por dentro – _E-él general… esta él bien? C-creo q-que me pase u-un poco. –_

 _\- No te preocupes por esas pequeñeces. –_ tranquilizo Takeshi con una sonrisa – _Siendo honestos, creo que le falto otro golpe… pero no le digas que dije eso. –_ pidió Takeshi al tiempo que ponía un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de discreción.

 _\- Ha-ha. –_ rió medio divertido el castaño – _No tiene roto nada, verdad?_ – cuestiono preocupado el doncel – _No creo que romperle la mandíbula a tu prometido sea una buena primera impresión. –_

 _\- No te preocupes, una vez vi a la señora Luce lanzar un mazo contra su cara y luego de media hora se levantó como si nada, el maestro es un hombre de uso duro. –_ calmo Yamamoto al flamante prometido de su maestro.

Tsuna sonrió agradecido en dirección de Yamamoto.

 _\- Por qué quieres ir a la cocina? –_ cuestiono intrigado el castaño al más alto tratando de llevar la conversación a otro lado.

 _\- Para conseguir algo de comer para cuando el maestro Reborn despierte. –_ respondió Takeshi.

\- Suena sensato. – mascullo Tsuna en la lengua del sur para sí mismo.

 _\- Esto… Tsuna?_ – llamo Takeshi al castaño.

 _\- Si, Takeshi? –_ inquirió el castaño al tiempo que avanzaba en dirección de la cocina.

 _\- El maestro Reborn…_ _él, no están malo. –_ intento defender el aprendiz al su mentor – _Creo que esta mañana tu apariencia lo tomo por sorpresa, es todo, él jamás había visto a alguien que se viera como tú, y… y creo que si le das una oportunidad veras que no es tan malo. –_

 _\- Está bien, Yamamoto. –_ interrumpió Tsuna _– Creo que yo también me pase un poco. –_ admitió Tsuna.

Habían llegado al final de uno de los tantos pasillos y una choza de paredes de roca blanca y techo de hojas secas de palma se alzaba frente a ellos, las ventanas eran amplias y parecían ojos sonrientes que dejaban al descubierto a los cocineros que humeaban carnes y removían misteriosos caldos.

Takeshi y Tsuna entraron a la cocina y le pidieron al cocinero en jefe (un hombre regordete y de sonrisa cordial cuyos ojos se iluminaron al ver a Tsuna) un gran y hondo plato de la sopa de aquel almuerzo y una hogaza de pan para él general que no tardaría en despertar.

\- Muchísimas gracias. – dijo Tsuna con aquel ceremonial e intrincado ademan que Takeshi había visto hacer a Romario, Órgano, Gamma y Lancia.

\- Lo que sea por usted, mi joven señor Tsunayoshi. – respondió el regordete hombre devolviendo el ademan al castaño.

De repente una joven que se dedica a monitorear la zona este de la Villa Blanca entro a la cocina seguida por dos guardias, los tres parecían apurados y reverendamente estresados, lo cual llamo la atención de Tsuna.

\- Danos agua caliente AHORA! – rugió la joven – También danos toallas de tela limpias y toda la hierba de media luna que tengas! –

\- Que ocurre? – cuestiono el castaño a la joven guardia.

El castaño sabía a la perfección que la hierba de media luna servía para evitar dolores y limpiar heridas.

Takeshi se mantuvo cerca de Tsuna, pues aunque no entendía mucho de lo dicho en la lengua del sur hasta él podía adivinar que algo iba mal con solo ver la palidez del rostro de la joven guardia.

\- Mi joven señor. – dedico la joven guardia un ceremonial saludo en dirección de Tsuna – La señora Aria está dando a luz! – informo la chica al tiempo que tomaba el cuenco de agua hirviendo y los otros dos guardias tomaban las toallas de tela limpias y salían disparados de la cocina.

 _\- Qué ocurre? –_ cuestiono Takeshi a Tsuna.

 _\- Aria está dando a luz._ – sentencio Tsuna antes de salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el demonio.

* * *

\- Aaahg! – pujo Aria mientras con una fuerza descomunal apretaba la mano de su marido.

Luego de que Aria rompiera fuente en la habitación donde Reborn estaba descansando, Fon y Colonello salieron corriendo buscando ayuda. El de la trenza y el rubio se encontraron con Romario, Gamma y Lancia, y los tres guardias del archipiélago salieron disparados en busca de los regentes del archipiélago y por supuesto el esposo de Aria.

Romario regreso con Dino y este rápidamente movilizo al hombre para que buscara más hombres que trajeran a los curanderos mientras el rubio se postraba al lado de su mujer dando a luz, Gamma y Lancia movilizaron a un pequeño grupo de guardias para que consiguieran todo lo necesario para el alumbramiento.

\- Todo está bien, amor. – recito Dino mientras apretaba su agarre en la mano de Aria.

 _\- Cierra la maldita boca rubio de mierda o juro que te la coseré con una aguja al rojo vivo! Aaaaagh! –_ maldijo en la lengua del norte y apretó Aria el agarre en la mano de su marido mientras volvía a pujar.

\- Aria! – exclamo Nana que apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación donde la susodicha pujaba porque su bebé saliera de su interior, detrás de Nana venían Iemitsu y Fuuta – Aria, recuerda las respiraciones! – aconsejo una histérica Nana.

 _\- Cierra la puta bocaaaaaaaaaagh!_ \- maldijo de nueva cuenta Aria en la lengua del norte al tiempo que pujaba.

Reborn, Fon y Colonello estaban fuera del cuarto mirando entre horrorizados y fascinados la entrepierna dilatada de su sobrina de la cual brotaban sangre y un líquido transparentoso y semi-rosado que lubricaba la única salida para el bebé. Dos curanderos y una partera estaban situados entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer dando a luz, la partera con las manos en la dilatada entrada de Aria sosteniendo lo poco que se veía de la cabeza del bebé y los curanderos rociando medicinas para que la salida del bebé fuera lo más limpia posible.

\- Puje una vez más mi señora!. – alentó la partera – La cabeza casi está completamente fuera! Una vez la cabeza este fuera todo será más rápido! –

\- Tu puedes, Aria! – incito Dino, la mano que sostenía la de Aria blanca de lo fuerte que su mujer le agarraba y evitaba que la sangre circulara.

\- Aria!- exclamo Tsuna cuando llego a la escena de la acción – Aria, todos estamos aquí apoyándote! –

Takeshi llego justo detrás de Tsuna, en sus manos traía equilibrando un tazón de sopa y dos hogazas de pan recalentado.

 _\- De que nos perdimos?!_ – pregunto Takeshi apurado poniéndose de pie detrás de Reborn.

 _\- Donde rayos te metiste, kora?_! – reprocho Colonello.

 _\- Los pasillos son más complicados de lo que crees!_ – respondió Takeshi al tiempo que le daba a Reborn el tazón de sopa y las hogazas de pan.

 _\- Tú crees que yo voy a tener hambre justo ahora?! –_ cuestiono escandalizado Reborn a su aprendiz.

 _\- Y usted cree que yo voy a regresar todo luego del problema que me costó encontrar la cocina?_! – reclamo Takeshi.

 _\- Callenseeeeeeeeeh!_ – chillo Aria.

 **\- Buah! Buah! Buah! Buah!** –

El llanto de un recién nacido inundo el cuarto luego del ultimo pujido de Aria.

\- Es una niña! – anuncio la partera mientras colocaba a la recién nacida sobre el vientre de su madre para que la viera.

La bebé estaba cubierta de fluidos y sangre, el cordón umbilical aun sin cortar. Uno de los sanadores le dio a Dino una daga y el rubio procedió a cortar la unión entre madre e hija lo cual solo ocasiono que el llanto de la bebé se acrecentara.

\- Todo está bien, mi amor~. – canto Aria cansada mientras tomaba a su bebé entre sus brazos y la acercaba a su rostro – Todo está bien~. – canto Aria cansada mientras Dino, Nana, Iemitsu, Fuuta, Tsuna, Reborn, Takeshi, Fon y Colonello la rodeaban y le daban un buen vistazo a la bebé – Todo está bien… Uni. –

* * *

Aria descansaba acostada en la cama de la habitación donde dio a luz (la habitación donde se suponía Reborn residiría por el resto de su estadía en el archipiélago, pero por lo visto ya no será así), en sus brazos dormitaba la figura de su recién nacida hija, la partera y los curanderos le dieron su primer baño y la cubrieron con telas desinfectadas antes de dársela a su madre para que la cargara, Dino estaba recostado al lado de su mujer y su recién nacida hija, admirando la adorabilidad de Uni (el nombre de la recién nacida).

Nana e Iemitsu estaban fuera de la habitación, el rubio abrazaba a su mujer, un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos mientras miraba a la pareja con su primera hija.

\- Recuerdas cuando Dino nació? – cuestiono Iemitsu a su esposa.

\- Y cuando Tsuna y cuando Fuuta nacieron. – respondió Nana la pregunta de su esposo.

\- Recuerdas la euforia? – cuestiono Iemitsu.

\- Y el miedo al futuro cada vez que veía sus pequeños pechos subir y bajar con cada respiración. – respondió Nana con una sonrisa.

\- Te amo, Nana. – dijo Iemitsu.

\- Yo te amo más. – respondió la susodicha antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido al ver a su hermano mayor y a Aria rodeando a Uni, el amor y la calidez que ambos irradiaban con solo ver a su recién nacida hija hacían que Tsuna sintiera un agradable calor en su interior.

Entonces un par de toques en su hombro derecho, cortos y rápidos, llamaron la atención del castaño.

Tsuna se giró para encarar a quien reclamaba su atención y sus ojos se abrieron de más al ver la figura del general Reborn, con la mandíbula llena de restos secos del ungüento que le colocaron para evitar la hinchazón, más rápido que de inmediato Tsuna se sonrojo a más no poder (avergonzado de su actuación aquella mañana) y realizo el ceremonial saludo en dirección de su flamante prometido.

 _\- General._ – reconoció Tsuna al tiempo que la punta de sus pulgares tocaba en medio de sus cejas y su inclinación se acentuaba.

 _\- No hay necesidad de que te postres._ – hablo Reborn al tiempo que tomaba las manos unidas de Tsuna y las bajaba, acto que ocasiono que Tsuna alzara la vista y se irguiera de nuevo – _Si alguien debe postrarse, ese debería ser yo._ – señalo Reborn mientras se hincaba frente a Tsuna de la misma forma que lo había hecho Takeshi hace unas horas.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que ocurría.

Fon y Colonello dejaron de lado su plática sobre el nacimiento de Uni y miraron con la boca abierta en dirección de Reborn, Takeshi sonrió complacido por las acciones de su maestro y el resto de los presentes solo miraba curioso en dirección de los recién comprometidos.

Reborn tomo entre sus manos la mano derecha de Tsuna y le dio un beso en los nudillos que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara.

 _\- Mis sinceras disculpas por mis acciones de esta temprana tarde. –_ se excusó el general con sedosa voz.

 _\- No va a reclamar algún extraño tipo de venganza solo por admitir su error ante mí, verdad? –_ cuestiono asustado Tsuna recordando lo que no hace mucho le dijo Aria de su tío.

 _\- Exactamente, que te dijo Aria?_ – cuestiono en respuesta Reborn mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrina.

La susodicha inmediatamente se hizo la dormida y roncaba de manera estruendosa para evitar su regaño.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes mencionados, solo de la trama del fanfic.

* * *

Tsunayoshi avanzaba por uno de los tantos pasillos techados que había por la villa, detrás de él venían tres ayudantes y… su flamante prometido.

Luego del apurado nacimiento de su también flamante sobrina, la familia regente del archipiélago de Namimori se dio cuenta de que la bebé en cuestión nació en la habitación donde se suponía pasaría la noche el general Reborn, los sanadores y la partera dejaron en claro que mover a la recién madre luego de un trabajo de parto temprano era una muy mala idea que podría poner en riesgo la vida de la cuñada de Tsuna (que además es sobrina del prometido del castaño), así que al final Aria (la susodicha cuñada y sobrina) se quedó junto con su marido y su nueva hija en la habitación y el general Reborn fue movido a otra habitación… que está justo al lado de la de cierto castaño que va encaminando el grupo.

Un ligero sonrojo decoraba las mejillas de Tsuna mientras caminaba con paso apurado pero firme por el pasillo en la familiar dirección de sus aposentos personales, el alborotado día que estaba teniendo el joven doncel no le había permitido cambiarse de ropas y aún estaba usando la corta túnica que su madre preparo para su primera interacción con el general Reborn aquella mañana, el fresco aire se colaba entre las bien torneadas piernas del castaño y este podía sentir la intensa mirada de su prometido en su retaguardia.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – cuestiono el general en la lengua sureña intentando iniciar una conversación. Con el día que estaban teniendo no había intercambiado más de unas cuantas palabras con el pequeño castaño frente a él y quería asegurarse de que la voz del niño no fue producto de su imaginación – La habitación no se moverá de su lugar… ¿o será que de hecho quieres que lleguemos rápido para quedarte a solas conmigo, uhmm? – cuestiono divertido Reborn.

Tsuna se detuvo en seco, su sonrojo esparciéndose hasta la punta de sus orejas.

" _Como se le ocurre decir esas cosas frente a los ayudantes?! Es que este hombre no tiene pudor?!"_ Exclamo Tsuna indignado en su fuero interno, su puño temblando del autocontrol que el castaño uso para no volver a golpear al general _"No. No voy a caer en su juego."_

\- Ciertamente tengo prisa, general. – respondió Tsuna mientras se giraba y quedaba frente a frente con Reborn, una cordial sonrisa en sus labios, su sonrojo controlado – Mi madre me ha pedido ayuda con un platillo en específico para la cena de esta noche. –

Los ayudantes miraron sorprendidos a Tsunayoshi, no era usual que su joven señor se controlara, usualmente el chico es un manojo de nervios y no esconde sus emociones con facilidad (lo cual también lo hace un muy mal mentiroso), pero por ahora parece estar en una buena zona de control.

" _Tch, el niño tiene más control del que imagine. Veamos que tan bien lo hace."_ Pensó Reborn ante el prospecto de un juego.

Tsuna volvió a girarse y siguió guiando a Reborn y los ayudantes a los nuevos aposentos del general.

\- ¿Y qué plato seria ese? – cuestiono interesado Reborn, en su mente maquinándose la jugada perfecta.

\- Es una sorpresa, general. – respondió Tsuna mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Sabes que platillo me gustaría comer a mí? – interrogo Reborn.

Tsuna volvió a detenerse y miro curioso en dirección del general, una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sus labios ligeramente partidos, sus grandes y expresivos ojos mirando con interés solo al general.

" _Qué lindo."_ No pudo evitar pensar Reborn.

El general hizo un ademan al castaño para que se acercara.

La curiosidad tomo lo mejor de Tsuna y el castaño se acercó a Reborn.

Reborn entonces se inclinó, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tsuna y con un movimiento rápido junto sus labios con los de Tsunayoshi.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, un pestañeo, pero el calor y la sensación de suaves labios contra unos ligeramente resecos fue bastante intensa… al menos para Tsuna.

\- Tú. – comento finalmente Reborn con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, su sombrero ladeado ocultado una parte de su rostro dándole un toque peligroso.

Tsuna tenía los ojos como platos, un intenso sonrojo naciendo de la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la base del cuello… ese había sido su primer beso. Dos de los tres acompañantes que iban con ellos tiraron las cosas de Reborn por la sorpresa y uno de ellos tenía la quijada desencajada.

El castaño reacciono y se alejó de Reborn con un paso hacia atrás mientras lo empujaba, sus dos manos cubriendo los labios profanados, las puntas internas de las cejas de Tsuna inclinándose ligeramente hacia arriba.

 _\- No me mires así. –_ hablo Reborn en la lengua del norte, su tono juguetón y la profundidad de su voz hicieron que un escalofrió caliente recorriera la espalda de Tsuna – _Estamos comprometidos, era obvio que tarde o temprano haría eso. –_

Tsuna miro a Reborn para finalmente bajar la mirada avergonzado… casi triste.

" _Eso lo sé pero…_

 _\- No estaba listo. –_ logro completar Tsuna su pensamiento en un susurro dolido dicho en la lengua del norte antes de salir en una dirección opuesta a la que iban, dejando a Reborn con los ayudantes.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, decidiendo en silencio quien hablaría. Finalmente uno tomo la batuta y se dirigió a Reborn (que miraba la dirección en la que Tsuna había corrido).

\- General. – hablo el hombre de corto cabello rojo borgoña y ojos castaños – Ese fue el primer beso del joven señor. – informo.

Reborn se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y con sus dedos acaricio sus labios.

\- Bien. – dijo Reborn antes de indicarle a los ayudantes que lo llevaran a su nueva habitación.

* * *

" _¡No puedo creer a este tipo!"_ Exclamo Tsuna en su fuero interno, sus emociones la combinación perfecta entre vergüenza, ira y tristeza. _"¡Mi primer beso! ¡El bastardo me robo mi primer beso!"_ Chillo Tsuna en su mente mientras avanzaba con paso rápido y frustrado por los techados pasillos de la Villa Blanca. _"Aunque… supongo que en cierta forma tiene razón…"_ Recordó el castaño las últimas palabras que le dedico el general antes de Tsuna salir huyendo. _"Tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos tenido que…"_ Tsuna llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, la sensación de cosquilleo aun en ellos.

\- ¡Mou! ¡Que frustrante! – grito indignado otra vez el castaño mientras con su pie izquierdo pisoteaba con fuerza una y otra vez el pobre suelo.

\- Ara, Tsu-Tsu. – llamo Nana a su hijo.

Tsuna detuvo su berrinche en seco al saberse descubierto por su madre.

\- Ha sido un día largo. – comento con calma la matriarca mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le tomaba de la mano. Nana sabía que Tsuna estaba estresado, primero el incidente del muelle con el general, luego el nacimiento de Uni, mañana seria la fiesta de compromiso y luego su pequeño tendría que irse a L'arcobaleno junto con su prometido.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado dejando que el agarre de su madre le relajara.

\- Y aún no termina. – respondió Tsuna a lo dicho por su madre.

\- Eso solo significa que puede mejorar, cariño. – añadió Nana mientras con su mano libre peinaba el indomable cabello de su hijo.

" _O empeorar."_ Pensó Tsuna con pesar, no atreviéndose a contradecir a su madre en voz alta, pero Nana conoce a sus hijos, ella supo exactamente la clase de pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Tsuna con solo mirar sus ojos. La matriarca sonrió consoladora y decidió cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Ya has terminado de ayudar al general Reborn a moverse a su nueva habitación? – cuestiono Nana retirando sus afecciones de su hijo.

\- Eeeh… Algo así. – respondió Tsuna mientras desviaba la mirada.

Nana negó con una sonrisa divertida en sus rosados labios.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaste con eso, ¿Podrías por favor hacer el otro encargo que te pedí? –

\- Oh, es verdad. – recordó Tsuna que debía ayudar a conseguir un ingrediente especial para la cena de esa noche – Lo haré de inmediato, madre. –

\- Gracias, querido. – asintió Nana mientras miraba como Tsuna se alejaba.

* * *

Reborn había instruido a los ayudantes que se retiraran luego de que dejaran sus cosas sobre la cama justo después de que cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, estos hicieron aquella ceremonial reverencia como despedida y se perdieron de la vista del general en silencio. El de ojos de ónix se dedicó a revisar la habitación una vez se halló solo, sus nuevos cuarteles no eran muy diferentes de los primeros que le asignaron, una ventana, una cama con blancas y delicadas sabanas con aroma a flores y sol, dos asientos de membrillo, un mueble de madera oscura al lado de la cama, un espejo que reflejaba hasta la cintura baja de Reborn con un intrincado y hermoso marco de hierro forjado que asemejaba la figura de un sol, frente al espejo otro mueble de madera oscura y sobre de este un cuenco con agua limpia y dos toallas secas para que el general se aseara en privado. Reborn asintió ante la austeridad del cuarto, no había nada excesivo y todo era práctico y le daba al general una sensación de comodidad.

Una vez seguro de que no hay nada sospechoso Reborn procedió a arreglar las pocas pertenencias que bajo del barco, acomodo todo en donde sabía que no olvidaría y cuando termino se dejó caer de espalda sobre la agradable cama.

 _\- Ahora que lo pienso. –_ se dijo Reborn en su lengua natal mientras se volvía a enderezar y se sentaba en el filo de la cama _– El niño duerme justo del otro lado de esta pared_. –

Una sonrisa traviesa se pintó en el rostro del general al recordar la expresión del castaño luego de que le beso, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, la luz del sol que se reflejaba en ellos haciéndolos parecer joyas de oro y ámbar, el sonrojo sobre su nariz, mejillas y orejas, y sus labios… esos labios semi gruesos y sonrosados que invitaban a Reborn a besarlos con más fuerza hasta que se hincharan y estuvieran mojados con su saliva y la del niño.

El general relamió sus labios.

" _Quizás esto del compromiso no es tan mala idea."_

\- _Viejo, ¿A qué pobre alma estas planeando asesinar ahora, kora?_ –

Reborn salió de su reflexión cuando la voz de Colonello irrumpió su paz, el de ojos de ónix dirigió su mirada a la puerta y ahí encontró al rubio y a Takeshi mirándole como si el calor del sur al fin lo hubiese vuelto loco.

\- No siempre que sonrío estoy pensando en asesinar a alguien, bueno, el ochenta por ciento de las veces sí, pero no ahora. – respondió Reborn como si fuera un hecho.

\- Entonces, ¿En qué piensa, maestro? – cuestiono Takeshi interesado mientras él y Colonello entraban a la habitación y se ponían cómodos.

\- En que el futuro no pinta tan mal. – respondió Reborn con una sonrisa ligera.

* * *

Fon caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de la Villa Blanca, el de la trenza había decidido dar un paseo por el hogar de los regentes del archipiélago con la esperanza de aprender algo de la cultura del lugar, pero un pequeño problema se presentó en su camino… y es que Fon, "El dragón rojo de L'arcobaleno", ha terminado perdido en el laberinto de pasillos que es el interior de la gran Villa Blanca… no es que Fon sea tan orgulloso como para no tener el decencia de simplemente preguntar por direcciones, pero desde hace veinte minutos que está deambulando y no ha encontrado ni una sola presencia que pueda brindarle dicha ayuda durante su problemática caminata.

 _\- Fuaaah._ – exhalo el hombre, una sonrisa frustrada asentándose en su rostro – _Debí escuchar la advertencia de Takeshi, estos pasillos si son más complicados de lo que parecen. –_ comento Fon para si en voz alta.

El de rojo estaba a punto de retomar su caminar esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera guiarle por aquel blanco y fresco laberinto pero se detuvo en cuanto alzo la vista y sus ojos vieron la delicada figura de un Tsunayoshi di Vongola trotando con paso ligero en una dirección desconocida.

Ahora, no es que Fon sea entrometido, en lo absoluto, el hombre tiene un ridículo respeto por las cuestiones privadas de los demás y sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le corresponden, más eso no le detiene de tener una genuina curiosidad por el entretenido individuo que resultó ser el prometido de su mejor amigo, así que Fon hizo lo que cualquier persona curiosa haría… con pasos tan ruidosos como los de un gato el hombre de rojo se dedicó a seguir al joven castaño.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas ahí y allí hasta que finalmente el camino recto termino y un inclinado camino comenzaba a descender por un barranco de al menos quinientos metros de altura, el descendiente camino iba en una especie de zigzag hasta la base de la colina descubriendo la densidad y humedad de la selva que rodea la Villa Blanca y sus alrededores, una vez llegaron a la base Tsunayoshi se adentró un poco entre las amplias hojas de los arboles más bajos y los oscuros y aromáticos troncos de los más altos, Fon dejo que Tsuna avanzara uno buen par de metros antes de adentrarse tras de el a la selva.

Moviendo con cuidado unas cuantas hojas y ocultándose detrás de un grueso tronco Fon vio como Tsuna se adentraba a una humilde pero bien cuidada choza blanca, el techo era de hojas de palmera secas, la puerta un conjunto de pedazos asimétricos de diferentes maderas que se mantenían juntas gracias a una pieza de hierro clavada a estas. El de la trenza se movió rápido y antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo la alcanzo a sostener y comenzó a espiar por la pequeña rendija que logro crear. El interior de la choza es oscuro y con aroma fuerte a humedad, sin embargo la poca luz que logra filtrarse a través de las hojas secas de palmera iluminaba el interior lo suficiente. El interior de la choza estaba lleno de estantes de tres pisos que cargaban con canastas de membrillo selladas con una tapa del mismo material. Fon escucho un murmullo delicado y melódico que provenía de la dirección de Tsuna.

" _Está… tarareando."_ Pensó confundido Fon por la actitud del chico.

El de la trenza siguió observando a Tsuna mientras este se acercarse al estante más alejado de la entrada, el joven castaño tomo la canasta colocada en la esquina más alta del estante, le quito la tapa e introdujo su mano. A Fon casi se le sale el alma cuando vio lo que Tsuna saco de la canasta.

Enroscada en la mano, muñeca y parte del antebrazo del castaño estaba una serpiente de blancas y brillantes escamas con brillo nacarado, sus dos pequeños pares de negros ojos recordaban a las codiciadas perlas negras de las costas de Shimon.

" _¡¿Una serpiente niebla*?!"_ Exclamo horrorizado Fon en su interior.

Tsuna siguió entonando su dulce tarareo, su tranquila sonrisa solo acentuando la calma de la melodía.

Fon observó con pasmado silencio con el castaño comenzaba a mover quedamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, un movimiento sutil que acompañaba maravillosamente el tranquilo tono de la melodía que el joven tarareaba, fue entonces que el de la trenza se percató de como lentamente la blanca serpiente comenzó a mecerse al compás con la cabeza de Tsuna… lento… suave… y poco a poco observo como la blanca serpiente parecía quedar en una especie de meditación profunda, fue entonces que la pequeña mano de Tsuna se alzó y con un movimiento rápido se cerró alrededor de la cabeza de la serpiente, Tsuna giro el largo cuerpo de la serpiente y la cabeza en direcciones opuestas y _crack…_ el castaño separo la cabeza de la serpiente de su cuerpo (que aún se retorcía en la mano donde esta enroscado).

\- Va una… - comento Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras que de sus manos goteaban rojas perlas que pertenecían a la victima de sus manos – Faltan al menos otras cuatro para una sopa espesa y deliciosa. –

Fon miro estupefacto la velocidad y facilidad con la que el joven castaño separo la cabeza de la serpiente de su cuerpo.

" _Primero hizo que le serpiente se sintiera tranquila y a salvo entre sus manos… oh, amigo mío, ¿Qué te acaba de meter tu hermana a la bolsa?"_ Pensó Fon entretenido, una sonrisa de zorro pintándose en su cara, el de la trenza cerro el silencio la puerta y se dedicó subir el camino por donde bajo.

* * *

Uno de los ayudantes que ayudo a Reborn a cambiarse de habitación volvió para anunciar la cena y llevar a los generales y a Takeshi a donde se llevaría a cabo.

\- ¿No es esta la dirección de la primera habitación donde se suponía que Reborn dormiría, kora? – cuestiono en la lengua del sur Colonello al ayudante que los guiaba.

\- Efectivamente general. – respondió el ayudante – Mi señor Iemitsu y mi señora Nana creen es mejor comer todos juntos en familia, así que como mi señora Aria no puede dejar la cama se decidió que la cena seria en la habitación donde nació mi joven señora Uni. – explico el hombre.

 _\- Eeeh, que considerados, kora._ – mascullo Colonello en su lengua natal.

 _\- A todo esto, Colonello._ – llamo Reborn al rubio - _¿Dónde rayos se metió Fon? –_

 _\- No tengo idea, kora. –_ respondió el ojiazul mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca – _Dijo que daría una vuelta por los alrededores y que estaría de regreso antes de la cena pero… ¿quizás se perdió, kora? –_

 _\- Oh, vaya. –_ exclamo Takeshi _– Espero que no, este sitio es más grande de lo que parece y a mí me tomo bastante rato encontrar a alguien que me ayudara. –_

 _\- Pues Fon ya está grandecito, si se perdió encontrara la forma de encontrarnos. –_ comento Reborn quitándole importancia al asunto.

Y como invocándolo, la figura de Fon apareció por uno de los tantos umbrales cruzándose con el camino que Reborn y los demás caminaban, cuando los ojos del de la trenza se alzaron se anclaron en los oscuros de Reborn y una sonrisa zorruna se pintó en la cara del de rojo, el brillo de "Yo se algo que tu no~" resplandeciendo en su mirada, Fon entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión que portaba y rápidamente se cubrió la boca educadamente con sus largas y amplias mangas y cerro sus ojos para evitar que sus camaradas vieran su picardía.

Reborn achico sus ojos en sospecha, Colonello alzo una de sus cejas en silenciosa cuestión y Takeshi sonrió aliviado de que el amigo de su maestro hubiese vuelto sano y salvo.

 _\- Tenías razón, Takeshi_. – hablo el de la trenza mientras se acercaba al grupo que se detuvo a esperarlo – _Los pasillos son más intrincados de lo que parecen_. –

 _\- Entonces si te perdiste, kora. –_ comentó Colonello.

 _\- Fue un descuido de mi parte. –_ acepto el de la trenza.

" _Pero gracias a eso pude ver algo fascinante."_ Pensó Fon.

Reborn estuvo a punto de cuestionar el extraño buen humor de Fon cuando fue interrumpido…

\- Mis señores de L'arcobaleno. – hablo el ayudante – Mientras que me complace ver que el General Fon ha encontrado su camino, mucho me temo que si no nos apuramos llegaran tarde a cenar, ¿Podríamos, por favor, continuar con nuestro camino? – pidió la más cordialmente posible el ayudante.

\- Oh, claro. – acepto Fon avergonzado – Perdone, por favor guíenos a nuestra cena. –

El ayudante asintió complacido con que podrá terminar su trabajo y volvió a dirigir al grupo hacia la habitación donde nació la nueva princesa del archipiélago.

\- Perdón por la tardanza. –

Dijo Tsunayoshi apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación donde su familia y su (ugh) prometido, junto con los demás invitados, estaban esperándolo para cenar. El castaño tomo asiento en el único lugar libre que quedaba en la habitación para acomodarse… un lugar que su madre había reservado justo al lado de Reborn.

" _Madre! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas innecesarias?!"_ Chillo Tsuna en su fuero interno.

\- ¿Qué te ha tomado tanto, hermano? – cuestiono el pequeño Fuuta al notar el nerviosismo de su hermano mayor al sentarse tan cerca del general y queriendo distraerlo de su incomodidad.

\- Eh? Ah! Lo que pasa es que mamá me pidió que ayudara un poco en la cocina, Fuuta. – respondió Tsuna a su hermano menor, su ansiedad exitosamente disminuyendo al hablar con su hermanito.

\- Oooh, si Tsuna ayudo en la cocina eso solo puede significar una cosa~. – comento feliz Dino mientras Aria, que estaba sentada a su lado y con Uni en brazos, se relamia los labios de la anticipación.

Colonello, Takeshi y Reborn intercambiaron miradas confundidas, el de los ojos de ónix recordando lo que Tsuna le dijo aquella tarde sobre conseguir un ingrediente especial para la cena que tendrían, Fon por su parte tenía sentimientos encontrados, el de la trenza sabía que era lo que iban a comer, le emocionaba ver que harían con esas serpientes y también está el hecho de que es una comida exótica, pero también le asustaba, después de todo estaban a punto de comer la carne de una de las tres especies más venenosas de serpientes en el mundo.

" _Aunque supongo que si Aria esta tan emocionada por comer esto… no debe ser tan letal… ¿verdad?"_ Pensó Fon mientras miraba la expresión deleitada de su autoproclamada sobrina.

Fon no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar más pues los ayudantes comenzaron a acomodar todo para la cena en aquella habitación que de repente era demasiado justa para la cantidad de personas que cenarían ahí. Los ayudantes acomodaron una gran tela cuadrada de color rosa pálido sobre el suelo y comenzaron a colocar la comida sobre esta, platos con fruta en rebanas y entera, vegetales cocidos al vapor, pan recién horneado, arroz y finalmente unos pequeños medallones de carne blanca marinada en una salsa espesa de tono café claro, junto a la carne acomodaron una gran olla con una sopa de mismo tono que la salsa que escurría de la carne. Los regentes del archipiélago dieron las gracias al cielo, al mar y a la tierra, despidieron a los ayudantes de la habitación y todos procedieron a cenar.

Aria fue la primera en recibir un gran bol casi lleno hasta el borde de aquella sopa semi-espesa y de fuerte aroma, los ojos de la ahora madre brillaron cuando lo tomo entre sus manos.

\- Ten cuidado, amor. – advirtió Dino mientras acomodaba a Uni, quien se quedó dormida en brazos de su madre y ahora volvía a su cuna por medio de su padre – Aun está caliente. –

\- Es cuando sabe mejor, Dino. – respondió la dama - Tío Colonello, por favor dame una hogaza de pan. –

El rubio hizo justo como le pidieron y luego recibió su porción propia de sopa.

\- Y, ¿Exactamente cuál es el ingrediente especial? – cuestiono Reborn con cautela mientras miraba su porción de sopa y la expresión de Fon que miraba su propia porción como sopesando las probabilidades.

\- ¿Miedo, general? – pregunto divertido Tsuna mientras tomaba el plato con la misteriosa carne y la colocaba dentro de su sopa.

\- Curiosidad, _querido._ – respondió Reborn en venganza.

Tsuna se giró su rostro y clavo su mira en la de Reborn, el sonrojo en el rostro del castaño hizo que Reborn sonriera victorioso.

\- Ara, que gusto escuchar que ya se hablan con tan acarameladas expresiones~. – comento feliz Nana.

\- Es que es tan adorable. – siguió Reborn con su ataque a la cordura de Tsuna.

El castaño por su parte miraba al general como queriéndole enterrar una daga en el cuello, su agarre en el cuenco de sopa que tenía en sus manos casi astillando la madera al ver la socarrona sonrisa de su flamante prometido.

Notando la creciente tensión entre los dos prometidos, y tratando de prolongar el hecho de que tendrá que comer la serpiente, Fon decide intervenir con tal de no ver otro fiasco como el de aquella mañana (aunque haya sido la cosa más divertida que haya visto en su vida).

\- Tsunayoshi. – llamo el de la trenza, los brillantes ojos del castaño clavándose en su figura – Me preguntaba, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento realizas? No es común ver que Reborn quede inconsciente con un solo golpe. – comento con malicia el de la trenza mientras de reojo miraba como Reborn lo miraba con reproche.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada avergonzado al recordar los sucesos de aquella mañana.

\- N-no es l-la gran cosa. – respondió con nervioso tartamudeo el castaño.

\- Tonterías! – exclamo Iemitsu uniéndose a la conversación – ¡Nuestro Tsuna no tendrá un gran físico como el mío pero su fuerza es increíble! – dijo con aplomo el regente en dirección de Fon – ¡Mi Nana y yo mismo diseñamos el plan de entrenamiento de Tsu y con cada día que nuestro muchacho mejoraba incrementábamos el entrenamiento! – relato con una gran sonrisa el rubio mayor.

El rostro de Tsuna rápidamente palideció al recordar sus primeros años de entrenamiento a manos de sus padres. Reborn y los otros generales escuchaban atentos, Takeshi ya había hincado el diente en la comida y no podía parar de comer.

\- Verán. – comenzó Nana – Cuando Tsuna era más pequeño era algo torpe y tendía a tropezarse con facilidad con cualquier cosa. –

\- ¡Madre! – chillo Tsuna indignado.

\- No, no, Tsu. Esta es una parte importante de tu vida y no puedes, ni debes, esconderla, además, el general y tú estarán oficialmente comprometidos mañana, no tiene nada de malo contarle de tu pasado. – razono Nana con Tsuna.

Tsuna hizo un puchero.

\- ¿En qué me quede? – cuestiono la matriarca.

\- En que era torrrrpe. – dijo Reborn mientras miraba en dirección de Tsuna.

Si las miradas mataran Tsuna ya habría matado al general al menos diez veces en ese instante.

\- Oh, sí… bueno, para mejorar su postura y reflejos lo hicimos danzar con las bailarinas, y cuando mejoro fue que Iemitsu y yo comenzamos a enseñarle algunas formas básicas de batalla, nos sorprendió mucho ver lo rápido que Tsuna aprendía todo lo que le enseñábamos, ¿Quién diría que nuestro Tsu terminaría siendo una especie de genio de la pelea? Yo no, eso se los aseguro. –

\- No soy ningún genio. – mascullo Tsuna antes de darle un sorbo a su sopa, el puchero volviendo a su rostro – Papá y tu son un par de maestros monstruo, es todo. – concluyo el castaño su idea cuando despego sus labios del cuenco de sopa.

\- ¿Danza, ah? – dijo Colonello a nadie en particular, su plato de sopa intacto pues él también había notado la cautela con la que Fon miraba la sopa – Eso explica la curiosa forma en la que moviste el brazo antes de golpear al Reborn, kora. –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamo Aria de la nada llamando la atención de todos en la habitación - ¿Por qué no baila Tsuna con Tarta y Tatra mañana en la fiesta? –

Los ojos de Tsuna y su madre se abrieron como platos ante la idea. Los de Tsuna en pánico. Los de Nana en inmensurable deleite.

\- ¡No! –

\- ¡Excelente idea! –

Dijeron ambos castaños al mismo tiempo.

Tsuna miro a su madre con horror pintado en la cara.

\- Tarta, Tatra y tu danzaran esa alegre canción que los tanto me gusta, Tsu-Tsu~. – canto la dama – Después de cenar enviare un mensajero para avisar a las chicas~. –

Tsuna dirigió su mirada hacia Aria con ansias asesinas mientras la nueva madre se escondía detrás de su marido.

" _¡Con esto el tío Reborn caerá rendido ante los encantos de Tsuna!"_ Pensó decidida la mujer.

Takeshi no comprendió ni una palabra dicha durante la cena, pero que buena esta la comida.

* * *

A final la cena estuvo mejor de lo que Reborn espero, incluso cuando le dijeron que la sopa y la carne eran de serpiente niebla la amena platica y la presencia de las personas a su alrededor hicieron que dicho echo no fuera tan alarmante, además, estaba deliciosa. Molestar a su nuevo prometido también ayudo a mantener su buen humor, el niño es expresivo y sus ojos son ridículamente honestos, todo un estuche de monerías.

Una sonrisa distraída se posó en los labios del general al recordar las expresiones de molestia y enojo que logro sacar del castaño.

" _¿Se dará cuenta de los pucheros que hace cuando se molesta?"_ Se cuestionó mentalmente Reborn mientras caminaba en dirección de la habitación que le asignaron.

Luego de que terminaron de cenar Tsuna propuso a su madre que en lugar de enviar un mensajero seria el mismo quien fuera a decirle a las personas que bailarían con él para la fiesta lo que harían mañana para danza, la mujer acepto y luego de despedir a su hijo con aquella ceremonial reverencia el muchacho desapareció por las siempre abiertas y descomunales puertas de la Villa Blanca, después de eso todos se despidieron y dejaron a la joven pareja de recién emparentados sola.

Takeshi, Fon y Colonello regresaron a sus habitaciones (que estaban significativamente más cerca de la habitación donde nació Uni) y Reborn tuvo que ir en la dirección contraria hacia la nueva habitación que le asignaron y que está justo al lado de la habitación de cierto castaño.

" _El niño no va a estar por un rato… supongo que aprovechare para asearme."_ Se dijo Reborn en sus adentros mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, su mirada cayendo en la puerta de la habitación de al lado por un momento, luego regreso su atención al interior del cuarto y entro, la habitación era iluminada por cristales de sol, uno en cada pared de la habitación, el general cerró la puerta tras de él y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Primero se quitó su sombrero y lo coloco sobre la cama, luego la oscura gabardina y la arrojo sobre el mueble al lado de la cama, se agacho y se quitó las botas para colocarlas bajo la cama, se desfajo su camisa y lentamente comenzó a desbotonarla hasta que la tela se abrió como un par de puertas dobles y dejo al descubierto el entrenado cuerpo del general, un torso largo, abdomen firme, pectorales marcados, hombros amplios y brazos fuertes con manos grandes, un oscuro camino de corto cabello descendía pícaramente del ombligo de Reborn y se perdía en el interior de sus pantalones, la camisa tuvo el mismo destino que la gabardina, luego procedió a quitarse el cinturón de tela, sus oscuros pantalones aflojándose aflojando inmediatamente su ajuste el rededor de la cintura del general, el pícaro camino de oscuro bello volviendo se más amplio mientras los pantalones caían y dejaban al descubierto la hombría del general, sus piernas largas, firmes, sus pantorrillas torneadas, como esculpidas a mano. Los pantalones fueron recogidos y colocados sobre la camisa y gabardina, Reborn entonces camino en dirección del espejo con el cuenco de agua en frente, humedeció una de las toallas con el agua del cuenco y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, primero por su rostro, bajando por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, refrescando su cuerpo y su mente del calor del sur, el exceso de agua chorreando por sus abdominales y desapareciendo en el bosque de su hombría. Reborn volvió a sumergir la toalla en el cuenco, la exprimió flojamente y la paso por sus axilas, su pecho y su torso, refregando con suficiente fuerza como para quitar los restos de sudor y mugre, y así repitió el general, bajando lentamente hasta que estuvo limpio de cabeza a pies.

* * *

Tsuna volvía a la Villa Blanca luego de avisar a Tarta y Tatra que su madre quería que danzaran en la fiesta de mañana, habían concordado en que danzarían algo sencillo, una danza que todos en el archipiélago conocían y que sería adecuada para amenizar la fiesta.

El castaño caminaba por un atajo a través de la selva, no era un camino corto pero era lo suficientemente largo como para alejar a Tsuna el tiempo necesario en lo que el general Reborn se acostaba a dormir, además…

\- Aaaah. – suspiro Tsuna cuando movió una amplia hoja y detrás de esta apareció un amplio manantial, la plateada luz de la luna reflejándose en la superficie y haciendo que el agua pareciera plata liquida.

El castaño se acercó y se sumergió hasta que la superficie del agua lamia dulcemente sus muslos, rosando el dobladillo de la corta túnica. Tsuna entonces comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de cuero y los brazaletes de oro, arrojándolos a la orilla cuando se vio libre de estos, el mismo destino le toco al delicado tocado (que prácticamente arranco de su cabeza con desesperación) y la molesta y coqueta túnica que su madre le hizo usar todo el día, lo único que Tsuna no se quito fue el aro alrededor de su cuello, al saberse librado de sus accesorios el joven castaño tomo un respiro profundo y procedió a sumergirse de una zambullida en el manantial.

El castaño estuvo sumergido por un largo tiempo y cuando volvió a salir por aire el delicado maquillaje que acentuaba su rostro se había lavado y su explocion de cabello decaído, su delicado cuerpo protegido por el manantial, la luz de la luna apenas iluminando medio metro dentro del agua, Tsuna entonces se giró dentro del agua, su espalda sumergiéndose y su pecho quedando al descubierto en la luz plateada.

\- Mañana será un laaaargo día. – mascullo Tsuna cansado antes de volver a sumergirse.

* * *

 _Serpiente Niebla*.- Una de las tres especies de serpiente más venenosas en el mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia. Habitan en las islas tropicales del sur, prefieren lugares oscuros y húmedos. En su estado pasivo sus escamas tienen un color blanco con efecto nacarado, tienen dos pares de pequeños ojos que recuerdan a perlas negras, más cuando se sienten amenazadas y cambian a su estado agresivo sus escamas cambian a una tonalidad negra perlada y sus dos pares de ojos cambian de negro a rojo. Su mordedura es imperceptible y alrededor de los diez minutos uno comienza a sentir el efecto del veneno, dicho efecto ha sido descrito como_ "… es como si una espesa niebla te cubriera, primero te deja ciego, luego te deja sordo, luego tienes mucha sed, como si te hubieras perdido en el desierto, comienzas a sudar y vomitar, pierdes la sensación de tus extremidades y finalmente mueres, ya sea porque tus pulmones colapsaron o tu corazón se detuvo". _Sin embargo es sabido que su carne en su estado pasivo es una medicina maravillosa llena de nutrientes._


	5. Omake I

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes mencionados, solo de la trama del fanfic.

* * *

OMAKE I

 _Cálidas manos acariciaban su cintura, subiendo y bajando lentamente por los costados de su torso, dedos largos y palmas amplias se deleitaban con la tersa piel con la que contactaban causando suspiros hambrientos y ansiosos. Una boca, pequeña y enmarcada por semi-gruesos labios de un adorable tono rosado, ligeramente abierta en éxtasis, ojos con largas, rizadas y oscuras pestañas cerrados en disfrute de las caricias._

 _Los suspiros que emanaban de los adorables labios eran como un manantial de miel que incitaba al que repartía las caricias, la oscuridad de la habitación manteniendo la identidad de los amantes resguardada de los ojos del otro. Las manos que repartían las caricias se movieron, una hacia arriba, ajustándose alrededor de la mandíbula, el pulgar acariciando el labio inferior, la punta entrando en el interior de la boca, invitando a la victima de las caricias a chupar y lamer y morder. La mano que fue hacia abajo pasó por la sensual curva que unía la espalda y la cadera, masajeo las suaves montañas de su trasero y lentamente se movió hacia el frente, acariciando las paredes internas de los muslos, subiendo hasta enredarse alrededor de la hombría semi-erecta del amante más joven, frotando suavemente, lento, amasando un calor indomable que carcomía por dentro y que hacía que los suspiros se convirtieran en gemidos necesitados e implorantes._

 _El mayor de los amantes se sentía explotar con solo mirar a su compañero mientras lo satisfacía con caricias, su hombría creciendo con cada segundo de mirar, con cada suspiro y gemido que llegaba a sus oídos, con cada pequeño respingo que el cuerpo acomodado sobre el suyo daba. Una sonrisa torcida se acomodó en sus labios y sin detener sus calientes servicios se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su joven compañero, alejo la mano que acariciaba los labios y la cambio por los propios, irrumpiendo en la entrada y reclamando la lengua de su amante con la suya, mordiendo, chupando, gimiendo en ardiente placer y bebiendo el dulce elixir que era la saliva de su joven amante. Las manos que repartían caricias volvieron a moverse, esta vez ambas en la misma dirección, asentándose en la redonda y firme y suave retaguardia del más joven, estrujando y masajeando, enterrando sus uñas, separando las nalgas y deliberadamente acariciando la expuesta entrada, extendiéndola distraídamente hasta que logro insertar el primero de sus dígitos, su recompensa fue el suspiro/quejido más caliente y endurecedor que ha escuchado en su vida._

 _Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, el dedo danzaba de un lado a otro mientras entraba y salía con un vaivén quedo, cuando el segundo dígito entro el más joven suspiro deleitado, los dos dedos se comenzaron a mover con un compás lento, abriendo mientras se movían hacia afuera, extendiendo la entrada, preparándola para algo más grueso y largo. Las caderas del más joven se movían como las olas del mar, moviéndose al ritmo de los dedos que entraban y salían de él, su hombría erecta, el líquido lubricante que fluía de la punta a la base expandiéndose hasta su entrada, la estimulación mojándolo por completo, estaba listo._

 _El mayor saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor y lo sujeto por la cadera, el menor acomodo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, sujetándose lo mejor posible, el mayor alzo la caderas del menor, acomodando la entrada justo sobre la punta de su palpitante y sobre estimulado miembro, el menor dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando sintió la punta del miembro de su amante tocar su entrada y lentamente comenzó a descender y…_

\- ¡Hieeeeee! – chillo Tsuna al tiempo que se sentaba de sopetón en su cama, un sudor frío recorriendo su sien, su cuello y su espalda, un poderoso sonrojo esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

La rosácea luz del sol irrumpía en la habitación por la ventana, la mañana del día de la fiesta de compromiso estaba ahí y el castaño había tenido por primera vez en su vida un sueño húmedo, la tienda de acampar que provocaba erección manchando las blancas sabanas de su cama.

\- ¡Ugh! – dejo escapar Tsuna de su garganta mientras se dejaban caer de espaldas sobre la cama una vez más – Genial… que maravillosa forma de empezar el día. – comento lleno de sarcasmo y amargura Tsuna mirando el techo de su habitación.

" _¿Cómo rayos se supone que me desharé de… esto?"_ Se cuestionó Tsuna en su interior mientras miraba acusadoramente su erección.

* * *

Reborn estiraba sus brazos mientras recostado en la cama, había tenido un adorable sueño y se sentía más tranquilo con respecto a la fiesta de ese día.


End file.
